


Before the Storm

by ZaxaMAl90



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bending (Avatar), Multi, Pro-Bending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaxaMAl90/pseuds/ZaxaMAl90
Summary: Okane Renzo, a non-bender, follows and joins Team Avatar (Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami) to save Republic City from Amon and his Equalists.
Relationships: Bolin (Avatar)/Original Character(s), Bolin (Avatar)/Original Male Character(s), Korra/Mako (Avatar), Mako/Asami Sato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> A new chapter will be posted every Sunday. The only exception is for the first two chapters, both will be posted on the same day. Enjoy.

“Okane, time for us to go! Republic City isn’t going to wait any longer!” Mother says as I make my way down the stairs with my luggage, “All packed, then?” She asks.

“I sure am, mom.” I give mom a kiss on the cheek and my dad a handshake before stepping out the door with my luggage.

The hustle and bustle of where I live, The Fire Nation Bazaar, is super lively. Pheasants roaming around, children heading off to school, and already a boat of fish ready to be sold at the market. Seeing the captain of the ship heading for Republic City stands in a white suit with a pipe. I hand him my ticket and find a spot on board for myself.

It takes quite a bit of time for everyone to get on board. One person started fighting with the captain, so she got escorted away. There’s always that one person. The sound of steam and feeling the wet breeze against my skin as we set out. The once loud gulls slowly fade out.

“What ya headin’ for Republic City for?” A crew member asks.

“I found some promising work there. It’s quite exciting to be honest.” I reply kindly receiving a thumbs up from the man and he returns to his work.

I walk around the main deck out of boredom. A man in a slim flashy magenta suit with a poker-faced assistant with librarian looking glasses. The man seems very energetic about some inventions and yelling for his assistant, “Julie, do the thing!” and somehow she knows what to do.

A few days go by and the boat manages to get to the port of Republic City. The captain shouting, “Land ho, Republic City is just ahead!” and everyone scrambling to see Republic City and how wonderful it looks to us foreigners. A few people take pictures before gathering their belongings. I’m guessing they’re tourists or something. I grab my luggage and stand towards the back of the eager crowd, waiting for the signal for us to leave.

The sound of gulls, bells, and murmuring people as they work. The smell of fish both live and dead fish fills my lungs almost making me sick to a point. “Thank you for your patience everyone, enjoy your stay in Republic City.” The captain says gesturing with his arm for us to leave.

As soon as I get off the ship, I’m met with tall buildings. Some looking like business buildings, apartments, or merchant shops. I walk up the steps to see a lot more people walking and the sound of car horns zooming by.

“Okane!” A familiar voice rings out. I look over to see my uncle waving his arm while holding a sign with my name on it.

I rush over to my uncle quickly. “Beautiful, isn’t it?” My uncle asks with a bright smile waving his arm at the tall buildings with smoke out of the chimneys and many other things. “It’s stunning so far.” I reply following my uncle through the streets.

As I try keeping up, uncle explains the history, the beauty, and almost everything I need to know about Republic City. We make it to my uncle’s home. I greet my aunt and little cousins putting my luggage on the porch.

“Hope your journey wasn’t too troubling.” Aunt says opening her arms for a hug.

“It wasn’t too bad.” I assure her of my safety.

“Your room is the second door on the right. I’m getting dinner started. Should be done when you are done unpacking.” My aunt says and heads into the kitchen while I head upstairs into an empty room with all white walls, white bed, tanned dresser with a coat closet and a mirror attached to the left door.

I unpack my stuff. Slowly folding my clothes, putting a few coats on hooks in the closet, and filling up some of the space. It’s not long for my stomach to growl at an attempt to threaten me. So, as it’s threatening, I comply with it’s demands and head downstairs for supper.

“There might be some daylight remaining, but in any case, you and I are heading out so you can sightsee.” Uncle says pointing his chopsticks at me and waving his arm around telling stories of Republic City.

“Can you Fire Bend, Okane?” My cousin asks.

“Oh, no. I’m not a bender at all. I heard Vami, Roken, and you are Fire benders.” I reply pushing the subject to the three to show their fire bending skills.

“We’re still practicing, we wanna be Pro Benders when we grow up.” Vami says.

Vami is the youngest of my cousins. She’s more of a nature girl than anything. She shares a room with Nesako who is the oldest. Vami’s side of the room tends to be more of plants and stuffed animals. Nesako is a little more mature and tends to train a lot as she is super serious on the Pro Bending goal. Roken is their only son and the middle child. Roken tends to be both a goofy dude and a mature teen to balance the girls out, I guess. Roken is more focused in school putting his education first before Pro Bending. I’m guessing as a side business or something.

“I bet you’ll make fine Pro Benders someday.” Is all I can say as “words of encouragement.”

“We still have some hours left in the day. Kids, help me clear the table and clean up. You two can head out.” Aunt Sasoko says gathering the dishes.

Uncle Hanras, well Uncle Han for short, takes me in front of the Pro Bending arena where many people have gathered. “We’re not going today. We’ll go some other day. You probably need help finding a job to make it in Republic City. I have an old friend who works at a tea shop, you should apply there in the morning. Haven’t seen the guy in 2 years, myself.” Uncle Han suggests rambling on about the history of Pro Bending.

We head back home and turn in for the night. I write two letters. One for my parents and the other to my grandfather.

The night sure goes by quickly when you’re asleep. Glad to wake up to my aunt opening the door and telling me, “Breakfast is ready and don’t forget about the tea shop. Your father told me about that.” she says opening the window curtains for the rays of sun to bleed through.

I sit up, and as any other person who just woke up, unhappy about waking up. My aunt leaves for me to get ready for the day. Putting on my clothes and heading downstairs to eat. The dark wooden floors that seem to shine from the waxing and polishing my aunt does (she’s a stay-at-home mother). A few black streaks across the floor, probably from the accidental fire bending. I hold onto the smooth stair rail and softly glide my hand down seeing my uncle, aunt, and little cousins already eating their rice.

“Morning everyone.” I say sitting down to the side of Roken with an empty bowl waiting to be filled. Everyone else greets me with a way more enthusiastic, “GOOD MORNING!” Than I’m use to, but I assure myself that I’ll probably end up the same way in a week or two.

“Got any plans today cousin Okane?” Vami asks.

“Other than applying to a tea shop, I have to get these letters back to mom and dad. I promised myself I’d tell them everything is wonderful.” I reply. She and Roken immediately rush to their rooms to get their letters to grandfather.

“Take these with you as well.” Roken asks.

I smile wrapping some string around the letters to grandfather. “No problem. I’m sure grandfather would be happy to hear from you kids.” I say and eat my breakfast.

After breakfast, I put my shoes on and head out to the tea shop uncle told me about. On my way there, the air felt as if I just got to Republic City. Like Deja vu or something. I shake the feeling off and hurry over to the shop. There’s so many people: benders, non-benders, rich, poor, old to young, and everything else. It’s all balanced.

I pass Republic City’s park. It’s a huge open area with grass, trees, a small creek, two bridges to the other side, and of course… a crazy person yelling at people about the dangers of benders and how non-benders need better rights or something through a megaphone. 

The smell coming from the tea shop overwhelms me a bit. Delicious smells of different tea and pastries. I enter the shop, a bit of a loud bell rings as I walk in. An older man looks over as he places a new batch of sweet bread on a display case.

“Welcome in!” He yells over the crowd of talkative people sitting inside.

“Hi, I’m looking for employment and my uncle pointed me in this direction. He said that you two are or were friends? Uh, my uncle Hanras.” I say a bit nervous.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve seen that man. How’s he holdin’ up?” The man asks with the look of nostalgia on his face.

“He’s okay for the most part.” I reply simply.

“I’m sure his kids are keeping him busy. Anyways, come by tonight, I’ll teach you what to do. I’m Hacci. Welcome to Republic City and to my shop; White Dragon Tea.” The man says holding his hand out.

I take his hand and shake it, “I’m Okane.” I introduce back and leave with excitement in myself. As soon as I leave, a huge group of people rush over to city hall where a large number of people have gathered. I follow out of curiosity and see Air Nomad and City Councilman Tenzin and the Chief of Police, Beifong standing on either side of a Water Tribe girl.

I can’t really make out what she’s saying, but the only thing I could hear was, “I’m the new Avatar[…]” And the large crowd goes in an uproar and news reporters are already asking questions.

The group disperses after some time while I head over to the post office to deliver the letters my cousins and I wrote. Hopefully, mom and dad aren’t too worried about me. I know grandfather isn’t worried, but at least he’d want to hear from his other grandchildren.

“OKANE!” I put the mail into a mail box and turn around to see Uncle Han rushing over with two ticket stubs in his hand waving them around. “I got tickets for the Pro Bending match tomorrow night.” Uncle Han says excitedly. “The Fire Ferrets are playing tonight and I haven’t missed a single match since they started.”

“The Fire Ferrets? I’ve only heard that name on the radio back home. I have employee training tonight. Mr. Hacci gave me a chance.” I tell Uncle Han, “I was gonna save the news for dinner, but since you’re here.” I continue.

“That’s wonderful news. You should explore the city as much as you can before you go over to the training.” Uncle says giving me a small amount of money, “Here, buy yourself some Republic City clothing. Having a colony uniform must be exhausting.”

I thank uncle and head over to the fashion district of Republic City. Going from one shop to the other, I finally found clothes that are suitable. Like a modern Fire Nation guy. Dark grey canvas jacket with fake inside fur, trousers, and a red orange shirt. Oh, and boots.

The clock behind the cashier rang making me realize two things. 1) Fashion shopping is time trap. 2) I’m gonna be late. So, I basically high-tail it to the tea shop just in time for Mr. Hacci to close the shop.

“I’m here.” I say a bit out of breath.

“Oh good. Come on back and put an apron on. There’s a lot to learn.” Mr. Hacci says receiving a bright excited smile from me.

Two to three hours of learning everything. Making the perfect cup of tea, coffee, and making the pastries. “You know there was once a great man whom this restaurant was inspired by back in Ba Sing Se? He ran a small shop that everyone loved with his nephew. I’ve only been to that shop twice when I was a boy. It was something.” Mr. Hacci says.

“I’m sure Ba Sing Se was a wonderful city to be in during that time. I mean, sure the Fire Nation had occupied the kingdom, but to be there for the freedom… must’ve been amazing.” I say placing honey-glazed sweet bread and a cup of black and white tea in front of Mr. Hacci to finish my test.

We end up talking for longer before I head home. Mr. Hacci gave me three days to prepare myself and so he can make preparations for me. As I step out, the loud roar of people escapes the arena and fills the streets. I bid Mr. Hacci goodnight. On my way home, I actually made it in time for the arena to flood into the streets. Walking horizontal to a vertical stampede of people is the worst decision I can make, but I press on.

Being pushed and politely saying, “excuse me.” I eventually make him home to the smell of warm food. Everyone seems to be asleep, I’ll eat and go to bed.

The following morning came as quick as my second day in Republic City. I sit with the family and eat. Uncle Han returns from the postal service to deliver some letters and bills. Uncle and aunt don’t seem to worried about the bills for now.

“You ready for tonight Okane? We’re gonna go see the Fire Ferrets.” Uncle Han says earning jealous looks from my cousins.

“Ah, I wanna see the Fire Ferrets. Can I please go daddy?” Vami asks.

“We will go some other day Vami, but we must let Okane get comfortable with Republic City more than us. Plus, I’m calling it a celebration for getting the job.” Uncle Han says patting his daughter’s head.

I finish my meal, help wash the dishes, and head out to take a stroll around town. “Oh Okane, be careful going through the park. I’m sure you’ve noticed that there’s some tension between benders and non-benders.” Aunt Sasoko warns and starts sweeping the porch.

Going through the city, I find myself in front of the Police Department building. Created by Toph Beifong and now ran by her daughter; Lin Beifong. So many talented metal benders, I’m sure. I look over to my right to see a shaved ice stand and decide to get one with a melon flavor and some melon bits.

I look up from my snack to see a guy a bit taller than me with green eyes, black hair, and Earth kingdom styled clothing. He walks past me to get his own snack as I thought he was walking my way. After passing, I continue walking towards an empty bench in the park. The cool breeze make the day perfect.

“You new here?” I hear an older man ask handing me a flyer for something.

“What’s this?” I ask looking at the flyer showing a man with a white mask and a red circle on the forehead.

“I know you’re not a bender, but your family is. I bet they mistreat you. For Amon.” The dude says and goes away, leaving me with my somewhat melted snack. 

I throw the flyer away and continue to hear the man from earlier on a make-shift stage that looks like a scaffold yelling into the megaphone of how benders are the new oppressors to non-benders. An arm reaches around from my right shoulder to my left shoulder pulling my attention away from the protestor.

“Okane, how’s it hanging bud. Seems you found the lunatic talking about benders. Anyways, get yourself ready, we gotta get to the arena to find some good seats.” Uncle Han says dragging me over to the arena.

I repair my focus on the arena and the Pro Bending match tonight. At the front of the arena, a medium-sized group of people have gathered. Uncle and I run to get into the crowd so we can get good seats. Uncle hands the Ticket Master our tickets and we make it to front row side view so we can really see the action.

The stage looks absolutely amazing. An elongated hexagon with 3 grated lines perfectly making half circles with random dots. One half red, the other blue, netting along except for the back. “It looks amazing. No wonder why Vami, Roken, and Nesako want to be Pro Benders.” I say taking the scenery in.

“Well, I know Nesako and Roken will be amazing. I feel that Vami might lose sight of it and always be one for plants.” Uncle says with a weird frown on his face.

“Vami might be in a phase as nature girl. Both Roken and Vami are, but I bet when they grow, their line of sight will be amazing Pro Benders. If they don’t become Pro Benders, they’ll at least find something that’ll make both you and aunt proud.” I assure Uncle Han just as the light flicker and the middle of the stage comes up to reveal the announcer.

I didn’t pay attention to anything the announcer said. My focus is just in awe of everything in the arena. The Fire Ferrets come out from the red side and gloat the fans into more cheering. The crowd cheers for the other team appearing from the blue side as well. Three people on each team: a fire bender, earth bender, and water bender throw their elements at each other. The object of the game is to hit the opponent towards the back of their side of the platform, which then they fall in water. There’s a lot of rules and technicalities of the game, but that’s generally the basis.

Uncle Han and I hold our breaths as the two teams stand in front of each other at point-blank. They get ready and start bending at each other at the sound of a bell. Each side throwing random shots and hope for luck, blocking, dodging, and using every ounce of skill into the fight. The team gets pushed back and the water bender on the Fire Ferrets gets pushed out easily leaving the fire and earth benders to fight on. The blue team wins by pushing both benders to the last ring and the whole process starts over. The Fire Ferrets get more serious knocking their opponents so both teams are at a tie. The final round gets a bit more crazier as the water bender rolls out of the way of an attack to bump into the fire bender and gets knocked into the earth bender causing both of them to get knocked out with a single earth disk.

With my heart pounding abnormally, my teeth chattering in absolute nervousness. The fire bender for the Fire Ferrets has to keep going. The blue team goes in one by one sending shots at the fire bender who is running back and forth on the court. Bobbing and weaving, but strangely not attacking. The Fire Bender is waiting for their other team’s exhaustion.

The water bender on the blue team prepares an attack, but the fire bolt sent by the Fire Ferret extinguishes the flame and knocks him back. More fire bolts get shot sending the other fire bender to hit his back against a pole. It’s just the earth bender and the fire bender blocking and attacking creating a dust cloud. The earth bender gets sent towards the final ring and through the cloud of dark dust, the fire bender from the Fire Ferrets rushes the earth bender, knocking him back into the water for the Fire Ferrets to win automatically. Uncle Han and I wait for the crowd of people to leave before we leave. So, we ended up talking about the match and recapping some pretty interesting scenes.

“That was incredible. I wish I could meet them to give congratulations or something. I’d love to come to every match.” I say with the last bit of excitement from the game.

Uncle and I head out soon as everyone seems to have left. When we walk out, we run into Mr. Hacci. “I knew you’d be here Hanras. Something told me you’d take your nephew to the arena to celebrate.” He says.

“Okane, you can go on ahead. It seems Hacci and I need a reunion.” Uncle says smiling and nods as reassurance.

“If you say so.” I say and walk towards home.

A few days go by and I start the morning at Mr. Hacci’s tea shop. Already putting fresh pastries in the display case and preparing hot and cold tea for customers. As I’m somewhat running back and forth, Mr. Hacci finds time to handle customers and keep tables cleared. A few times, I had to take a break to meet new people. 

“Hope you don’t mind a late comer.” A voice rings from behind me.

I turn to face the customer to my shock that it was the guy I saw the other day with the shaved ice. “Not a problem. What can I get you?” I reply.

“Come on bro.” Another guy says at the front door of the shop. The guy at the door is taller, black hair, orange eyes, pale skin.

“I’ll just take half a dozen sweet bread, oh, and I’ll try some of your iced tea.” The guy in front of me says.

I quickly get the order ready and ring him up, “Enjoy the rest of your day.” I manage to say earning a nod and the two guys leave. Mr. Hacci returns from his break and hands me some employee training money.

“Don’t spend it all in one place. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Mr. Hacci says with a kind smile.

As Mr. Hacci closes the shop, I head home with a quickened pace. What to do with this money? I have no clue. Nearing home, I see Aunt Sasoko sweeping the porch. From the corner, I bump into someone sending me to the ground.

“Oh sorry, probably should’ve been paying attention to my surroundings, or slowing down… or both.” I look up to see the brothers from the tea shop again towering over me.

The green-eyed one bends a bit with his hand out to help me up. “No problem at all. Wait, you’re from the tea shop.” He says as I pat dirt and dust off my clothes.

“You’re new to Republic City.” The orange-eyed one says.

“How’d you know?” I ask looking between the two.

“Just a guess.” He says tossing in a bit of a detective-type of character.

“I’m Bolin, by the way. This is my brother; Mako.” The green-eyed one says extending his hand.

“I’m Okane… Okane Renzo.” I introduce myself shaking Bolin’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you both; and again, sorry about bumping into you.” I say a bit embarrassed.

“It’s no biggie. It’s nice to meet you as well. Where are you from?” Bolin asks and we stop shaking hands. At this point, I think Mako is tuning us out or something.

“I’m from a Fire Nation colony. It’s basically a market town. I arrived here like four or ten days ago.” I reply.

“Have you been to the arena yet?” Bolin asks with a weird flex.

“I was there last night. I was honestly more than impressed.” I answer while having some memories play in my head to guide the answer. “Are you two Pro Benders or something?” I question.

Mako looks in all directions, “Come with us to the arena. We’re heading in that direction anyways.” He says leading the way back to the arena.

Bolin and I talk a lot more on the way to the arena. When we walk in, we’re greeted with a weird silence that is the complete opposite of what I hear last night. We go to a training area. Mako heads off to nap somewhere.

“Okane... Mako and I are Fire Ferrets.” Bolin says his arms open wide as to say, “You caught me red-handed.”

My insides are screaming at me with excitement, “Oh my god! I feel lucky to meet you both!” I continue babbling on and on. Bolin shows me around the arena like hiding spots, more training areas, and he even shows me his technique.

“Are you a bender?” Bolin inquires sending another two earth disks at a net.

“No, I’m not. It skipped me entirely. No matter how hard I tried to learn, it was determined that I wasn’t a bender like my parents and extended family are all Fire Benders.” I answer lightly folding my arms and looking away in the wrong kind of embarrassment.

“Well, I’m sure you’d be a talented Fire Bender.” Bolin encourages the thought.

“Come on Bolin, it’s almost time to get ready for the match. Unluckily, our water bender hasn’t shown up yet.” Mako says passing by the training area.

“Would you like to come and watch?” Bolin asks motioning his arm waving from inward to outward showing it’s okay.

I follow Bolin to pretty much the team dug-out where Bolin and Mako get ready along with another team who just got done with their match. They get ready, but there’s a weird feeling in the air. Bolin sits on a bench while Mako leans his back against the wall, both looking down and a bit sad.

“I’m here! Hey, what’s wrong?” A girl with Water Tribe style clothing bursts in and notices the saddened faces. “What’s wrong? I didn’t miss the match did I?” She asks.

“You might as well have. Our water bender is a no show.” Mako says with Bolin following up, “We’ll have to forfeit the tournament.”

The judge comes in, “You have five minutes to find a replacement or you forfeit.” The four of us think.

“What about me? I don’t mean to brag, but I’m a pretty good water bender if I do say so myself.” The Water Tribe girl says.

“But you’re the Avatar, isn’t that cheating?” Bolin asks looking towards Mako.

“It isn’t cheating if I only do water bending.” The Water Tribe girl says earning, “No, I’d rather lose than look like fool up there.” From Mako.

The judge comes in and the Water Tribe girl gets into uniform. “Good luck.” I manage to say watching them go over to the main platform. I hold onto the railing in nervousness.

The Water Tribe girl seems to not understand the rules. Water bending an opponent to the side, going over the line, and plenty of other mess ups. With this “newfound greenhorn,” the other team seem to have their target. The water and earth bender attack from two sides. The Water Tribe holds her arms up and a cloud of dust appears.

“Wait a minute, did she just earth bend?” The announcer asks as the judge goes over that specific moment of play. “I don’t believe it folks. She’s the avatar.”

The news of the avatar being on the team and somewhat standing next to her awhile ago felt like a very powerful hurricane tearing me from the railing. “The avatar? Bolin wasn’t lying or joking?” I say under my breath as earlier memory of the avatar and him chatting.

“The avatar may continue so long as she solely bends water.” The judge says and the match continues, but the other team seem to be going for her specifically. The Fire Ferrets lose the round.

The avatar seems to be under pressure as all three opponents aim for her, knocking her off the platform and into the water below. I keep my focus on Bolin and Mako, but the bell sounds off ending the round. As soon as the final round starts, the opponent aims for the avatar while separating the brothers to a corner. The Avatar gets pushed to the final zone, but out of nowhere, she starts moving in a more circular motion to avoid the attacks. She keeps avoiding while Bolin and Mako hold down their fort until the opponents run out of energy. The Fire Ferrets start their assault managing to send the opponents flying back into the water.  
I start screaming and cheering for them as the nervousness and anxiety gets swept away. “You were incredible! It’s only been my second time coming here, but both times have just been amazing.” I say, “From Bolin holding down the fort for Mako, Mako holding back and supporting Bolin, and well, the avatar being able to hold her own until the team lost energy.” I continue.

“Oh, I forgot to introduce you both. Okane, this is Korra. Korra, this is Okane. I think both of you got to Republic City at the same time.” Bolin says.

“It’s nice to meet you avatar Korra.” I hold my hand out to shake her hand.

She shakes my hand, “Likewise. Where you from?” Korra asks letting my hand go.

“I’m from a Fire Nation colony.” I answer.

Korra leaves for Air Temple Island while I head in the opposite direction of home giving my “farewell” to Bolin and Mako. When I get home, my cousins tell me about their day…

☇

“Does it hurt at all getting hit?” Okane asks after the match.

“A little bit, but we, Pro Benders, learn to roll with the punches. But the padding helps a lot.” I answer slowly getting my equipment off and into the locker.

“Forgot something. Alright, this time I’m off to home. Night guys.” Korra says waving and running off.

I look over to Okane. “Need me to walk you home? Republic City may not be the greatest city at night.” I offer rubbing the back of my head, “I mean, our place is well… here. We live here.” I manage to say embarrassed.

“I’ll be okay making it back on my own. Even though I’m not a fire bender, I’m a pretty good fighter. Try not to be embarrassed about where you live. You two have a roof over your heads, a great view of Air Temple Island, and I’m sure sleeping here manages to get you both in good spirits.” Okane assures both Mako and I.

Well, I didn’t actually hear a lot of the words he said, it’s not everyday I get to see light grey eyes that look silver and shiny nor have a non-bender who is, for no reason, nice to Mako and I. It might be a bit of star-struck; but I am hoping that it's something more.


	2. Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In all simplicity: I know what you know; and now, you know what I know.

Mr. Hacci gave me the day off. I didn’t know what else to do or where to go so, I went to the Pro Bending Arena and found Mako, Bolin, and Korra practicing throwing a weight ball in a triangle. I sit on a sturdy box and we just talk about whatever. They have to practice this early in the morning because that’s what rookies get.

A man with a cigar, a trench coat, hat, and a dark shadow on his chin walks in flashing some serious cash at Mako and Bolin only to take it back for costs of living at the arena. The man starts talking about 30,000 Yuan for the tournament pot.

“You wouldn’t happen to have a secret avatar bank account would you?” Bolin asks Korra.

She turns her pockets inside out, “I got nothing. I’ve never had to buy anything, I’ve always had people taking care of me.”

“Then I wouldn’t say you have nothing.” Mako says heading over to his duffle bag to put away his gear.

“I’m sorry if I-” Korra says before getting cut off by Bolin.

“No it’s alright. Ever since we lost our parents, we’ve been on our own.” Bolin explains.

“So, anyway… how are we gonna come up with the money?” Mako asks.

“I don’t get paid until the end of next week, and even then, idk if it’ll be enough.” I say giving in my own thinking.

“Oh wait, I’ve been training Pabu to some circus tricks. Now, people would pay to see that.” Bolin says holding up Pabu, a fire ferret.

“Come on Bolin, we need serious ideas. Also Okane, you can give if you want to; but I’d rather you spend the money on your family than your friends. Don’t worry, I’ll think of something. I always do.” Mako says heading out.

“I have nothing to do now. It’s my day off from work.” I say.

“Come over to Air Temple Island, I’m sure seeing a few air benders would knock your socks off.” Korra suggests.

“You coming Bolin?” I ask.

“No, you two go ahead.” Bolin replies.

Korra gives me a tour of Air Temple Island. It’s amazing so far. We walk to a weird contraption and a yin-yang symbol on the ground with little steps around the symbol.

“What’s this?” I ask examining the wood.

“This is Korra’s air bender training. She hasn’t gotten her air bending yet, but with enough practice and patience, she’ll be ready.” An unfamiliar man’s voice makes my spine shudder.

“You must be Councilman Tenzin. Pleasure to meet you, I’m Okane.” I bow.

“The pleasure is all mine, and please, call me “Tenzin”. Care to join us for dinner tonight?” Tenzin offers.

“Oh, uh, yeah… sure. I don’t think my uncle and aunt would mind at all.” I accept the offer.

I back up a bit for Tenzin to bend air at the boards for them to move. He explains that Korra must get to the other side without bumping into the boards.

“Air benders move in a circular motion, which would make this exercise like Korra is a cog in a machine.” I say to show Tenzin that I understand.

“That’s actually correct. I guess you can think air benders as cogs in a machine.” Tenzin says stroking his beard.

“Well, I was taught that all benders and non benders are cogs within a giant machine. For the benders, their cogs are different in order to keep balance with the other elements and non bender. If Korra were to hit a board, she’d ruin the harmony of the whole exercise.” I explain.

“Whoever taught you that must be a wise person. What’s your last name, Okane?” Tenzin asks suspiciously.

“My last name? It’s Renzo. Okane Renzo.” I answer earning a wide-eyed stare.

“You’re his grandchild?” Tenzin asks in a whisper.

“Yeah. I haven’t told Korra or anyone who isn’t part of the family and I’d appreciate it if you did the same.” I respond.

I got to meet Tenzin’s kids: Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo. Of course, his wife, as well. Korra, Jinora, Ikki and I head to the practice area after dinner. Korra does it a few more times and gets exhausted.

“Oh, look Mako’s here.” I point out.

“You mean the fire bender Korra likes? Oh, he is cute.” Jinora starts prodding getting Korra to earth bend them away.

“Hey Mako.” Korra greets.

“Have you seen Bolin?” Mako asks abruptly.

“No, we haven’t seen him since practice. Think something’s wrong?” Korra voices some concern.

“I don’t know. Bolin has a knack of getting into trouble. Sorry for the trouble.” Mako explains.

“Need any help?” Korra asks.

“Nah, I get this.” Mako replies earning a sleeve tug for him to stop, “Hey cool guy, let me help you. We can take Naga.” with Mako replying, “Who’s Naga?” with Korra answer, “My best friend… and a great tracker.”

“I should head home. I would help, but I don’t think a non-bender should be doing anything.” I say and the two nod in understanding.

☇

Korra and I ride Naga through town having her track the way to the statue in front of City Hall. I dismount and see a familiar hat worn by a child.

“You guys seen Bolin around here?” I ask.

“Yeah, I seen him, but my memory is getting a little foggy. Maybe you can help clear it up.” The kid waves his palm looking the other way.

“You’re good Scougy.” I say putting a yuan bill in his hand.

“Yeah, he was here. He was doing some weird monkey circus thing and then…” Scougy* holds his hand out making me roll my eyes and forking over more money so he continues, “Shady Shin showed up, flashed some serious cash. Bolin went away in his hot rod. The Triple Threats, The Red Monsoons, and The Agni Kais. All the triads are muscling up for something big. Now that’s all your getting out of me.” Scougy finishes and runs off with the other kids.

“What’s he talking about?” Korra asks.

“Sounds like there’s a turf war brewing and Bolin is gonna get caught in the middle of it.” I explain. We mount Naga and head through the downtown area of the city. Naga ends up chasing Pabu up a street lamp. Korra and I head to the Triple Threat Triad safehouse… or at least one of them to find no guards at the entrance. Korra kicks the door in and we find the place ransacked. Tables, barrels, glass… all damaged like a hurricane came through.

Korra and I hear the sound of motorcycles out the back. We look to see about 6 motorcyclist. 2 in front and four in the back. In the middle, a black truck with the two door wide open for us to get a glimpse of Bolin tied and gagged.

Korra and I mount Naga running after the weird suited people. I send a fire bolt to one of them only to miss as they dodge. Korra tries stopping them, only to make a ramp for the opponent to get some air time. We make it to an empty open area surrounded by houses and walls.

Both of them throw bolas at Naga’s feet making us fly and crash slide into the ground. The two of our opponents start flipping around like circus people. Korra and I face our opponents, exchanging a few blocks and punches. My opponent hits my nerve in my arm forcing my arm to become limp and unable to fire bend. Needless to say, both Korra and I get beaten by these Chi Blockers. Our saving grace was Naga becoming untied and roaring the guys into retreating. I explain to Korra that the guys were Chi Blockers, that our bending will come back eventually, and the Chi Blockers are Amon’s henchmen. We ride through town spending all night looking for Bolin.

“I have an idea!” Korra exclaims and takes us to the park. Naga and Paboo drink some water from the fountain. “The first day I got into town, I saw an Equalist protestor at the corner.” Korra explains.

“You think he’ll know where Bolin is?” I ask in somewhat doubt.

“It’s worth a shot.” Korra answers.

Since we were out all night, Korra and I ended up resting against Naga and fall asleep. It was an awkward way to waking up with Korra and I resting against each other with the sound of the Equalist protestor guy. Especially after some moment of talking about the death of my parents.

We get up to see the Equalist guy in front of us. Korra interrogates the guy. Smacking his megaphone away for it to break, “Shut your yapper and listen up. My friend got kidnapped by Chi Blockers, where’d they take him?” The dude starts playing koi to have Korra earth bend his flyers table into the air, like a table flip.

I catch one of the flyers, “Witness the Revelation 9’ o clock tonight.” The dude refuses to answer the question.

We end up running since a patrol officer came by to stop whatever we were doing. We hide out at an underpass station. I manage to snag a few flyers and place them on the ground looking at them carefully. “There has to be some clue on the flyers. They wouldn’t want just anyone to waltz in. Take a look the back, it’s got weird shapes and colors. I bet if you connect them, the lead somewhere.” I explain.

“Like a puzzle?” Korra answers the riddle

“Like a map.” I say and hold two flyers up to a map on the station’s wall. We find where the meeting is happening and get some disguises for tonight. 

We find the place perfectly. It looks like an office or some industrial purpose building. I give the bouncer the flyer as it was the secret code to get in. Thankfully, the disguises are working and no one recognizes us. We walk further inside the building to see a huge crowd of people waiting for Amon to show. We make our way through the crowd to get a closer look. The crowd starts to cheer as the stage lights focus on the center with Amon rising from below with five Chi Blockers behind him and one carrying two batons; and has a weird looking mustache.

“My quest for equality began many years ago. When I was a boy, my family lived on a small farm. None of us were benders; made it easy for the fire bender who extorted my father. One day, my father confronted the man, and when he did, he took my family from me; and my face. I’ve been forced to hide behind a mask ever since. As you know, the Avatar has arrived in Republic City.” The crowd starts booing, “And if she were here, she’d tell you, “Bending brings balance to the world.” But she is wrong. Bending only brings suffering. It has caused every war in every era, but that is about to change. I know you’ve been wondering, “What is the Revelation? You’re about to get your answer. Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as the guardians of our world; and they have spoken to me. They say, “The Avatar has failed humanity.” That is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new balance. They have granted me a power to make equality a reality. The power to take a person’s bending away… permanently.” The crowd gives a collective gasp, including both Korra and I.

“That’s impossible right?” Korra looks to me.

“This guy is insane.” I remark.

“Now, for a demonstration. Lightning Bolt Zolt, leader of the Triple Threat Triad and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City.” The crowd starts booing, “Oh boo yourselves.” Zolt says in a comeback?

Four other people walk in a line and sit on their knees. At the end, Bolin. I stop Korra from wanting to fight them all at once. Explaining that we have to be smart about everything.

“Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing non-benders, but his reign of terror is about to come to an end. Now, in the interest of fairness, I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending.” Amon says as a henchman unties Zolt’s ropes.

“You’re gonna regret doing that, pal.” Zolt says sending fire bolts at Amon who dodges them quickly. Zolt sends lightning at Amon to get turned around, forced on his knees, the lightning shooting towards the roof, Amon’s thumb presses against Zolt’s forehead. The lightning turns to fire, the fire turns to nothing, and Zolt can’t bend anymore. “What did you do to me?” Zolt asks.

“You’re fire bending is gone. Forever.” Amon answers receiving another collective gasp from the crowd. “The era of bending is over. The era of equality has begun.” The crowd starts cheering.

“Any ideas yet?” Korra asks as Shady Shin gets untied and fights for his bending.

“I think so, see those pipes. I bet if you disrupt it somehow, it’ll create enough steam coverage for me to grab Bolin without anyone seeing and we get out of here.” I explain.

“Works for me. Hey, good luck.” Korra says holding her hand out. I grab it and nod to set the plan into motion.

I work my way to the front. It’s too late for Shady Shin who just lost his bending. They grab the next guy with Bolin being the last for this crazy nonsense. It’s all up to Korra to get the steam going. As soon as it’s Bolin’s turn, a huge steam explosion erupts and fills into the main room. The crowd starts screaming and runs out the building.

I find Bolin in the mist grabbed by a Chi Blocker. I grab the dude’s arm and toss him away. “Bolin, are you alright?” I ask looking at a shocked Bolin.

“Yes, Mako, I love you.” Bolin says holding his arms out for a hug. I grab Bolin and we head out a different way.

While climbing down the ladder, I look up to see Amon’s right hand man putting his batons to the ladder to electrify the metal, sending electricity through our bodies making us fall to the ground. The guy comes crashing down separating both Bolin and me. I send fire bolts, he dodges, he comes closer for hand-to-hand combat, and I get swept off a leg for an electrified baton to slam me to the ground.

☇  
After Mako gets beaten down, I send a few rock disks towards the guy who seems really agile. As he runs towards me, I just raise a wall. The dude is able to get over the wall to hit my body with the batons. He holds the batons to my chest for a longer time, making me fall to the floor. Korra and her polar bear dog come to the rescue only I’m not on its back… the polar bear dog grabbed me by the collar and is just running while bouncing me up and down.  
“Please stop… I want… to be… on your back…” I manage to say, but we keep going.

When we reach a safer place, I hug Korra and Mako for saving me. “Where’s Okane?” I ask looking around.

“Okane left the rescue mission to us two. He would’ve come, but he can’t bend and he has his family to look after. Well, now that that kind of maniac is running loose.” Korra explains.

“I understand.” I say.

☇

“How is it that you, a non bender, are friends with those benders?” I hear a man ask. I was apparently blindfolded and tied to a chair.

“I don’t know actually… coincidence perhaps? Or are you gonna tell me that it’s “Fate”? You can’t see it, but I am doing the air quotes of sarcasm while I bound to a chair. I can’t even bend or fight, why am I in a prison?” I answer as nervousness slowly gets the better of me to start shooting off random comments and questions.

The man unties the blindfold and I see Amon’s mask, staring right at me. “A-Amon?” I start getting scared and the grasp of fear’s hands on my mind tightens.

“You’ve heard of me? Probably from the yapping loud mouth in the park. I don’t think it was fate that brought you and your bending friends together, but let’s change your perspective on it. There must be something wrong that they doing to you to force you into staying… abuse? Extorsion?” Amon starts thinking.

“They haven’t done any of those things. Not all benders are bad. Isn’t it the same with non-benders? Some non-benders can be bad. Like murders, thieves, gang lords, etc.” I manage to say trying to turn the tables on him.

“Oh, don’t think your family in Republic City is safe. I already cleansed them while kidnapping you. They made quite the fuss, but you’re a heavy sleeper. When I tried on you, I could feel something that was unmoving. You were telling the truth on being a non-bender, but then it hit me… why be friends with benders? Popularity? Oh no, you’re just like me. So, I’ll let you keep this game of masks. Only if, you keep my game of masks going. By the end, you’ll be the only one left to play towards nobody but me.” Amon says causing more fear to enter my mind. He reties the blindfold, calls for his henchman to drop me off near the arena.

"How are you gonna know if I do so or not?" I ask.

"I don't. Although, I'm sure you'd rather keep your secret away than to let it out in the open. I'm sure I'll know whether or not your friends will have known already or not the next few times we meet." Amon says. His henchman shows up, blindfolds me, and dumbs me at a random spot in the city.


	3. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Premature Inevitability... also a certain...prick.

I wake up, stretching my arms and legs to the point it feels like I've pulled something. I put on my clothes and head downstairs find a note on the table from Aunt Sasoko just saying they went back to the Fire Nation to visit family. While waiting for some water to boil, I get myself ready for work. Just some rice, fried fish, and a seaweed broth just makes my stomach tingle happily.

As I enter the Tea Shop, Mr. Hacci is already serving food and drinks. Quickly putting on my apron and getting to work. Trying to make up for any lost time. Somehow, time seems to go slowly while I work. It’s weird, but that’s just how time is sometimes.

The work day finally ends, Mr. Hacci closes the shop, we give our goodbyes, and I end up going home to rest. The thought of checking up on Bolin crossed my mind, but after rushing around from work… I’ll take the rest. On my way home, I pick up from snacks and dessert for after dinner. On the porch, I see Bolin sitting on the steps deep in thought.

“Bolin?” I get his attention.

“Okane? I thought you were home and didn’t wanna see me or something.” Bolin says a little embarrassed and blushing.

“I was at work. Would you like to stay for dinner?” I explain.

Mako comes around the same corner I first met the two and calls for Bolin to go home. “Oh hey, Okane. Did you just get off work?” Mako asks looking at my somewhat messy work outfit.

“Yeah, anyways. I just offered Bolin to stay for dinner. Since you’re here, I guess I can extend the offer to you as well.” I reply unlocking the door.

The two look around the house. “What about your family?” Mako asks a little hesitant on being in the house.

“They’re on vacation. The kids wanted to go see family back in the Fire Nation. So, they went for it. I’m okay not going, since starting to work for Mr. Hacci.” I answer reassuring Mako that it’s okay for them to be here.

Bolin turns the radio on a lower volume for music to kick in while I start cooking a traditional Fire Nation dinner. Stir fried rice with bits of egg, komodo chicken, cabbage, and a little bit of chili. We start eating and enjoying ourselves. A weird interruption cancels the music on the radio for some special broadcast. Bolin turns the volume up.

“Good evening fellow Equalists, this is your leader; Amon. As you’ve heard, the council voted to make me public enemy number one. Proving once again that the bending oppressors of this city will not stop at nothing to quash our Revolution; but we will not be stopped. Our numbers grow stronger by the day. You no longer have to live in fear. It is time for the benders to experience fear.”

I look between both Mako and Bolin who are staring at the radio with sweat coming down their heads and their bodies petrified.

The next morning comes around. I offered both Bolin and Mako to stay here for the night; but they just wanted to go home after hearing that announcement from Amon. I don’t fully understand the situation. Bolin told me everything, but not having a first hand experience makes the difference.

☇

Waking up from last night’s hang out with Okane to be faced with the problem of getting enough money for the Fire Ferrets to get in the tournament. I pretty much get to work and cross the street when someone on a motor scooter slams into me.

“Oh no! I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you.” I heard a woman’s voice say.

“I mean, how could you not. I was ju-ju...” I look up to see the most beautiful woman I’ve seen flip her hair to the point I end up choking on my own words, “Well, I… uh… um.”

She helps me up, “Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I’m such an idiot.” The woman grunts at herself for being “an idiot.”

“Don’t worry, I’m fine. My brother hits me way harder than that during practice.” I answer all of her questions while swiping dirt off my clothes.

“Wait, I recognize you. You’re Mako. You play for the Fire Ferrets.” The woman says looking me in the eyes.

“Yeah, that’s me.” I confirm.

“I am so embarrassed. I’m Asami, let me make this up to you somehow. Um… Let treat you to dinner. Tomorrow night, 8 o’clock, Quang’s Cuisine.” We shake hands and she returns to her motor scooter.

“Quang's? I don’t have clothes for a place that classy.” I say in some embarrassment.

“I’ll take care of that. You just need to show up. So, it’s a date?” She asks for confirmation.

“Uh… yeah, I guess so. I’ll see you tomorrow night.” I confirm and she speeds off. My heart fluttering and racing from meeting her.

☇  
I meet up with Okane so we can head over to Air Temple Island to hang with Korra. She didn’t show up to practice, but perhaps she has a good explanation as to why she was a no show. We get to the island and find Korra sitting on some stairs petting Naga.

“Hello, fellow teammate.” I greets in a more gruff tone. I catch Okane holding back a chuckle.

“Hey Bolin.” Korra says in an unusually quieter tone.

“Missed you at practice this week.” I point out.

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Korra apologizes continuing to pet Naga.

“Aw, that’s alright. We’re probably out of the tournament anyways, unless some money drops out of the sky by tomorrow. Anyways, the reason I came by was to give you this.” I hold out a small flower and a bag with a sweet tart in it.

“Thanks. What’s this for?” Korra asks looking between Okane and I with a clueless expression.

“Um, hm… Oh, now I remember. You saved me from Amon.”

“Oh, it was no big deal.” Korra says looking down at Pabu.

“No big deal, are you serious? I was totally freaking out when he was coming at me with his creepy mask all, “I will take away your bending forever.” That is some scary stuff… I still can’t sleep well.” I try imitating Amon while explaining why the rescue was a big deal.

“Delivery for Avatar Korra.” A older woman says carrying a big box of flowers, snacks, and generally just a big box of gifts, “Tarrlock sends his compliments and urges you to reconsider his offer.”

“Tell him, “I haven’t changed my mind.”” Korra sends the woman away.  
“Tarrlock? The guy from the council?” Okane asks in clarification.

“Yeah, the representative from the Northern Water Tribe. He’s just been wanting me to join him on something.” Korra confirms the clarification.

“How do you know Tarrlock?” I ask looking a bit surprised at Okane.

“I’ve only read about him in history books and his biography. Mostly on the shaping and making of Republic City after Chief Sokka, Avatar Aang, and Toph Beifong were here.” Okane answers.

“We’ll see you later Korra. Have a good evening.” I say and we leave Air Temple Island.

During the ferry ride back to the mainland, Okane and I talk for a bit while looking over the rail at the sparkling water. The loss of breath, the weird feeling in my stomach… all from just looking into his silver eyes. We end up in a moment of silence before I feel his arm leaning against mine. When we get back to the arena, we run into Mako who has invitations for us to go to a special gala in honor of Korra.

“Why invite me?” Okane asks and continues, “I’m not a Fire Ferret nor an big name in the city. I don’t even have fancy clothes for something like that.”

“It’s okay. You two don’t have to do anything as far as dress code wise. The person who invited you both has plans for that.” Mako says a bit too excited for the party.

We three head over to the party a bit early so a butler of some kind could fit us into our party outfits. The style ain’t bad and it screams Earth Kingdom for me. I look over at Okane whose outfit scream undercover Fire Nation. All black with deep dark red linings, and dark red shirt.

“How do you like the clothes?” I ask helping him button his vest.

“Feels a lot like my Fire Nation Colony outfit.” Okane says.

“You look great.” I say with a chuckle earning his silver eyes staring into my eyes with a small smile on his face.

“You two ready?” Mako asks walking into the room.

We walk out and see a room full of big named inventors, reporters, and rich people around. Mako is joined by a woman named Asami Sato. Daughter of Hiroshi Sato; the creator of the Sato Mobiles in Republic City. Okane holds onto my arm and we meet up with Korra who has a fancy Water Tribe outfit and Councilman Tenzin who is wearing a fancier Air Nation robes.  
“Hey Korra!” Mako greets.

“You okay?” I whisper over to Okane.

“Yeah, just not sure why I’m here is all.” Okane replies looking a bit intimidated by all the rich, big-named people and reporters.

“Just relax. You’re our friend.” I say.

Our attention turns to the stairs where a medium group of reporters swarm Korra asking questions and pushing her into answering her “call” to serve in Tarrlock’s Task Force to stop Amon and the Equalists.

☇

The following morning: Mako, Bolin, and I hang in the practice area of the arena. Korra hasn’t shown up. From what the newspapers say, she had a wonderful night of stopping a small Equalist training ground.

Mako goes to hang with Asami while Bolin and I spend time together. We end up going to a small café and order some noodles and tea. We spend hours talking about little things. From the Pro Bending Tournament to my job, and to whatever else. Over the café radio, an announcement from Korra comes in, calling out Amon to have a final battle at Avatar Memorial. A wave of concern washes over me with anxiety. I hold Bolin’s hand, but he’s the one who squeezes mine. The look of a haunting fear is written on his face.

☇

Korra heads over to Avatar Aang Memorial Island where the showdown should take place. She waits until past the specified time that was announced on the radio. She walks around a bit before a wired bolas wraps around her ankles and drags her into the dark. Korra uses fire bending to both see and fight off the Chi Blockers, they quickly disarm her and she is staring into the face of Amon. He explains that while their fight in evitable, it’s also premature. He doesn’t take her bending away, just hits a point of her neck for Korra to pass out. She is found later by Tenzin. Korra hugs and cries in his arms telling him how terrifying it was for that to happen.

☇

“So, you’ve been keeping your mouth shut. Don’t think I haven’t noticed nor have been watching. We are everywhere in the city. For this amount of silence coming from you, I’ll throw in a little bonus in the end of this conflict. Oh, don’t give me that look. I haven’t spilled the beans about you either, not even to my Chi Blockers. I have a powerful friend who is working on a small gift for you. This gift will help you in the end. All I ask is for your silence once again, then you will have your prize.”


	4. Getting Played

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finals

Korra took a leave of absence from Tarrlok’s Task Force to train with Mako and Bolin. The three stand in a triangle sending fire, earth, and water around. They end up knocking each other out. Asami comes in with the new uniforms that have a cog on them, courtesy of Mr. Sato sponsoring the team. Mako and Asami go to have a lunch date, Korra goes to Air Temple Island, while Bolin and I have another hang out day.

“Oh, Okane.” Bolin’s head looks down with a saddened look on his face.

“What’s wrong?” I ask.

“Nothing, just… thank you for last night. Even though that night I was taken was weeks ago, the dreadful feeling still lingers. I know you don’t understand it.” Bolin starts to ramble.

I hug him to get him to stop. “It’s okay, Bolin.”

The following night, the Fire Ferrets face off against the Red Sands Rabaroos. The first round starts with an explosive start. Mako, Korra, and Bolin work together nicely to get through all 4 rounds and win. 

“You guys were so amazing.” Asami comes in and hugs Mako. Those two stand to the side for their moment.

“Hey Korra, wanna hang with us? We can get something to eat.” Bolin offers to Korra.

There’s a small break time for the Fire Ferrets to eat, go to the bathroom, and whatever else. Bolin, Korra, and I head to a restaurant that serves some, “really good Water Tribe food.” In Bolin’s words.

Korra catches the eyes of a guy name Tahno. The leader of the Wolfbats and a very skilled water bender. Out of some fear, Bolin resumes eating his noodles while Tahno and Korra glare at each other. She whistles for Naga to crash through the window and roar Tahno into being scared.

“I’m gonna head back to the arena. I’ll see you two over there.” I say paying my half of the bill.

I head back to the arena. On my way, Mako is standing outside the arena with a mean look on his face.

“Everything alright?” I ask Mako.

“Yeah, just doing my brotherly duty.” Mako responds with a bit of anger in his voice.

“If you say so. Good luck in the next match.” I say and head inside. I end up getting some popcorn and other snacks before getting back to my spot.

☇

After Okane left, Korra and I kept eating. We started a burping contest and we had enough time for me to show her the famous tower all lit up with yellow lights that make it look golden and an impressive view of the city. After awhile, we get back to the arena.

☇

The next match against the Boar-q-pines begins. Both teams send each other into a tie. The referee tosses a coin and Bolin chooses Earth. A middle circle platform raises with both earth benders ready. The other bender sends earth disks at Bolin. The next thing I know, Bolin gets thrown backward, sending a disk at the dude and sending two more to knock him off the circle.

After the match, Korra storms off to be alone. I hug Bolin and congratulate him on his win. A few minutes go by and Mako goes after Korra. Bolin and I slowly walk over to join the two. When we catch up to Korra and Mako, they’re kissing. Mako turns around to his demise of Bolin and I catching the two and snitching to Asami.

We return to the arena for the final match of tonight. The Fire Ferrets versus The Buzzard Wasps. I don’t exactly know what happened in the team’s dynamic, but they clearly threw it out the window. Almost every round they get hit back. Bolin takes an Earth disk to the shoulder causing some pain and perhaps dislocation. Bolin keeps fighting using his left arm, but it results in futile as he gets tripped and pushed into the water below.

Korra manages to hold her own. Dodging and weaving, in and out of the attacks and sending attacks back. In an unpredictable move, Korra forms a small water ring and send it pushing the three in a line for a triple knock-out. The crowd goes crazy, Mako hugs Bolin in excitement only to cause more pain to Bolin’s shoulder. I cheer as well and hug Bolin.

Asami enters for Mako. Honestly, without the sponsorship of Mr. Sato, this moment wouldn’t have been possible. The Wolfbats go past us making uncool remarks. Korra starts healing Bolin’s shoulder, only to get interrupted at the fact that the Wolfbats won in 5 minutes or less.

After the match, Korra finishes healing Bolin and heads back to Air Temple Island. Mako and Asami do their thing. Bolin places his arms around my waist and lifts me up in a hug excited about today’s victories.

The following morning: Mako, Bolin, and Korra double down at practice. I sit on a table next to the radio and Pabu. My head jamming to some of the music. The three of them bend their element at head pictures of Tahno.

“Man, I got a good feeling about tonight. I don’t care if we’re the underdogs. We can take those pompous Wolfbats.” Korra says.

“It’ll be our toughest match, but I think you’re right.” Mako agrees.

Bolin pounces at Mako putting an arm on his brother’s shoulder, “Introducing your new champs; the fantastic Fire Ferrets.” Bolin says, mimicking the radio announcer.

The good morning ends as the radio turns to static for a small minute. “Good morning, citizens of Republic City, this is Amon. I hope you enjoyed last night’s pro bending match, because it will be the last. It’s time for this city to stop worshipping bending athletes like they’re heroes. I’m calling on the council to shut down the arena and cancel the finals, or else there will be severe consequences.” The radio goes back to static.

“That guy’s got some nerve.” Bolin remarks.

“You think the council will give in?” Mako asks Korra.

“I’m not waiting to find out, we need to get to city hall.” Korra responds and we get on Naga.

“I’ll wait out here with Naga. You three can go in.” I say petting Naga’s head.

☇

Mako, Korra, and I head into city hall. Korra’s the one to force the doors open.

“Korra, you shouldn’t be here. This is a closed meeting.” Tenzin says.

“As the Avatar and a pro-bending player, I have the right to be heard. You can’t cancel the finals.” Korra fires back.

“I know winning the championship means a lot to you, but we need to shut the arena down.” Tenzin replies.

“What about the rest of you? Tarrlok, I know you’re not backing down from Amon, right?” Korra tries to get some support from the council members.

“Actually, Tenzin and I agree for once.” Tarrlock responds shutting down Korra’s trying grip for support.

“The council is unanimous. We’re closing the arena.” Tenzin says.

Mako blurts out, “No.” while I also blurt out, “You can’t.”

“I don’t understand. I thought of all people, you would take a stand against Amon.” Korra gestures her hand to Tarrlok.

“While I am committed to bringing that lunatic to justice, I will not put innocent lives at stake just so you and your friends can play a game.” Tarrlok says.

“While pro bending might only be a game to you, think about what it means to the city. The arena is the one place both benders and non-benders come together in peace. To watch benders…” Mako starts a speech.

“Beat each other up, in peace. It’s an inspiration to everyone.” I jump into the speech.

“I appreciate your naïve idealism, but you’re ignoring the reality of the situation.” Tarrlok says.

“The reality is if you close the arena, you let Amon win.” Korra disputes.

“Yes, exactly what she said.” I say agreeing with Korra.

“I’m sorry; but our decision has been made. Meeting adjourned.” Tarrlok says holding up a gavel.

Out of the blue, a metal wire shoots from behind us to break the gavel. The wire returns to the arm of Chief Beifong, “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but for once, I agree with the Avatar.”

Many of our looks read, “You do?” Standing back diagonal from Chief Beifong is Okane with a blank look on his face.

“I expect this kind of cut and run from Tenzin, but the rest of you? Come on, show a little backbone. It’s time for the benders of this city to display some strength in unity to beat these Equalists.” Chief Beifong continues.

“We must avoid the conflict between benders and non-benders from escalating into an all out war. The council is not changing it’s position.” Tenzin refutes.

“Wait Tenzin, let us hear what our esteemed Chief of Police has in mind.” Tarrlok says.

Chief Beifong and Okane stand next to us while the Chief gives her side. “If you keep the arena open, my metal benders and I will provide extra security in the championship match. There’s no better force to deal with those Chi blockers. Our armor is impervious to their attacks.”

“Are you saying that you will be responsible for the safety of the spectators?” Tarrlok asks seemingly changing his mind about the council’s decision.

“I guarantee it.” Chief Beifong replies.

“Well, I cannot argue with her track record. If the Chief is this confident in her metal benders, then she has my support. I am changing my vote. Who else is with me?” Tarrlok says.

While this is going on, I whisper over to Okane, “I thought you were staying with Naga.”

“Naga fell asleep.” Okane whispers back.

The other council members besides Tenzin raise their hands. “The verdict has been changed. The arena will stay open.” Tarrlok says earning a small celebration from Korra, Mako, Okane, and me.

☇

“Just got word. The council defied your wishes. They’re keeping the arena open.” A man with a long mustache and two metal batons on his back says.

“Perfect. Everything is going according to plan.” Amon says looking done at Equalists loading trucks full of boxes, “Objective B is still happening. No unnecessary violence. If the objective retaliates, only a small dose. They’re not the strongest of the bunch.” Amon orders.

“Yessir, I’ve gathered Group Zeta to deal with Objective B. The rest have their orders.” The mustache man confirms the orders.

☇

That same night, before anyone, even the players could get into the arena. The metal bending police crowd the bay, the air, and the inside. Searching underneath the seats and two of them searched underwater. Every nook and cranny was searched and police swarmed everything. The Fire Ferrets get into their gear, even Pabu is all dressed for something. I walk into the room to see everyone getting their helmets on while Bolin is talking to Pabu.

“Hey Bolin. Just wanted to wish you some good luck out there.” I say.

“Thanks. The match will be intense. If you want, stay right here.” Bolin says. The three plus Pabu enter the arena platform.

“Introducing Future Industry’s Fire Ferrets.” The announcer says holding a small piece of paper towards the red side of the arena. Pabu and Bolin do some weird pet trick before the announcer continues, “And their opponent: The three time defending champions, The WhiteFalls Wolfbats.” The crowd goes crazy again. On the other side, three dudes with wolfbat masks raise their “wings” and howl. Lights and fireworks go crazy as they appear.

The match starts and already the match is questionable. Tahno delivers a hosing foul, another bends the Earth outside of his zone, but the ref seems unfazed or something to not call them out. The first round goes to the Wolfbats, but in an unpredictable way. Mako and Korra get hit off the platform, but somehow, Korra manages to catch Mako and hold onto the platform. Korra swings Mako up while sacrificing herself to the water. Round two begins with more shenanigans, but ends in a tie. Korra goes up against Tahno. The platform raises and the arena grows intense as the two fighters move side to side. The bell rings, Korra sends a water bolt with Tahno dodging, and opening Tahno for a water jet to hit hs chin knocking his helmet off and knocking him off the platform. The third round starts, Tahno and an earth bender send water bubbles with crumbled rock at the ferrets, sending them to the water, earning them a cheated win.

Within the darkness of the crowd, random blue lights go haywire with electric sounds to them. I turn around to see three Chi Blockers with Bolas. I get into the ready fighting stance as they run forward. One by one, they aim for chi points within my body.

☇

The man that electrocuted us, drags our bodies to a nearby pillar and ties us down. On top of the platform, I can still hear Amon. “I believe I have your attention benders of Republic City. Once again, the Wolfbats are the pro bending champions. It seems fitting that your celebrate three bullies who cheated their way to victory. Everyday, you threaten non-benders just as the Wolfbats did to their opponent’s tonight. Those men were claimed to be best, but it only took me a few moments to cleanse them of their impurity. This is a warning to all benders out there. If any of you stand in my way, you will meet the same fate. Now, for my followers: the Equalists have had to hide in the shadows; but now, we have the numbers and strength to create a new Republic City.”

While Amon continues his speech, “How are we gonna get out of here?” Mako asks.

We think for a bit, but in my field of vision, I see Pabu swimming over to us making me say, “Pabu.” with some amount of hope. I make biting motions at Pabu.

“Stop fooling around.” Mako orders.

“I’m not.” I say and Pabu starts gnawing at the rope.

“For centuries, benders have possessed an advantage over ordinary people. Thankfully, modern technology has given us a way to even out the playing field. Now, anyone can hold the power of a Chi Blocker in their hand. My followers and I will not rest until the entire city has seen Equality. Once that goal is achieved, we will equalize the rest of the world. The Revolution Has Begun.” Amon says.

Within a few minutes, a huge explosion erupts on the platform, making Pabu stop. “Keep going little buddy. It’s just an explosion.” I say. “See, Pabu’s not just a one-trick pony.” I say sharing a smile with the team.

When we get free and Korra goes after Amon, Mako and I look up to see Okane fighting off Chi Blockers. The back of one of them slams hard against the metal railing. We could see Okane jump kick the guy over the railing and into the water.

“He can fight?” Mako rhetorically asks.

“I had no idea.” I indulge the rhetoric. It’s not long for me to see blue electricity from the dug-out.

Mako and I get to swimming back to the platform ready for it to raise up. We meet up with Korra who is standing next to Chief Beifong. It looks like Amon won this time, but Mako and I are glad Korra is safe. My mind takes over forcing me to run over to the dug-out. Mako follows along shortly after. When we get to the dug-out, the room is empty and trashed. A sickening feeling enters my body. We run back over to Korra.

“Okane was taken by Amon’s men during the commotion.” Mako summarizes what happened.

“So, it was a distraction to take Okane?” Korra asked.

“It was a distraction and a message. We can assume he’s a hostage.” Tenzin elaborates.

“There’s a likely chance of brain washing.” Korra puts that card on the table.

“No, none of his followers are brain washed. It wouldn’t make sense for him to start. Plus, it’ll look bad on him.” Mako says.

“The boy’s right. For now, we can only assume Okane is a hostage.” Chief Beifong says.

I don’t talk as the feeling of loss, cold weightless tears, and a void withering my heart and soul sinks in. The deafening high pitch tone and a black fog fills my peripheral vision. The ground that my feet are able to touch, turns into an illusion as my feet just dangle and the ground zooms in and out of my vision making it seem like I’m falling.

“Bolin, I need you to focus. We have to pull our side of the weight in rescuing Okane and taking down Amon; but we also need faith in Okane’s ability to get out of there. When he does, we’ll be there to secure his safety.” Mako’s voice barges through the deafening tone.

This order from Mako makes the tiny bit of heart I have left to keep beating. “Y-yeah,” is all I manage to get out of my mouth.

☇

“I can’t believe Amon did this. I played right into his hands.” Chief Beifong says looking at the destroyed platform.

“He played us all. I’m afraid Republic City is at war.” Tenzin says.


	5. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showing up.

Councilman Tarrlok has ordered that because of what happened at the arena, Chief Beifong is on thin ice as she failed to keep the arena safe. The arena is still damaged and surrounded by police crime scene tape. Korra heads over on Naga to meet up with Bolin and Mako.

The brothers are packing their things as Korra walks in through the step-ladder, “You guys, you don’t have to live on the streets. I spoke with Tenzin and made all the arrangements. You can with on Air Temple Island with me.” Korra announces some good news.

“Oh, well. Asami invited us to stay at the Sato mansion for the meantime.” Mako responds.

“It’s gonna be a life of luxury for us.” Bolin says standing up with a full box of stuff.

“How are you holding up Bolin?” Korra asks seeing Bolin’s sleepless eyes.

“I’ll be okay.” Bolin replies without wanting to get into his issues.

“Oh, hey Korra.” Asami greets holding up Pabu, “I was hoping you’d stop by.” Asami climbs down a ladder letting Pabu go to Bolin.

“I was just leaving. So, I guess I’ll see you guys around… sometime.” Korra says in a defeated tone.

“Why not tomorrow? I’d love for you to see the estate.” Asami offers.

“I don’t know. I have some Avatar stuff to do.” Korra declines the offer.

“We can all use a break from the craziness from all that is happening. It’d be nice to relax.” Mako tries convincing Korra.

“Alright.” Korra caves in.

“Great. We’ll see you tomorrow.” Asami, Mako, and Bolin wave towards Korra as she leaves.

☇

In another part of the city in an abandoned warehouse, metal benders crash through the windows. The roll-up door gets rammed through by a truck. Some of the metal benders secure the area while others take off sheets to reveal a printing press with Equalist propaganda and a box full of electro gloves.

“Looks like our intel was correct.” Beifong says over to her second in command.

“There’s enough evidence here to bury Cabbage Corps for an eternity.” The other dude says.

Over at the headquarters of Cabbage Corps, a metal bender escorts the owner to a police van. Beifong stands at the top of the stairs in front of a crowd of press.

“Is it true that Cabbage Corps is conspiring with the Equalists?” A man asks.

“The evidence is point in that direction, but the investigation is still ongoing. For the time being, we have frozen Mr. Gan-Lan’s assets.” Beifong answers.

“No! Not my Cabbage Corps!” Mr. Gan-Lan cries as another metal bender helps take him to the police van.

☇

Over at the police station, Korra waits on Tenzin and Beifong. While she waits, her attention is just staring at her reflection on the polished flooring.

“Hey Korra.” A familiar voice catches her attention.

“Tahno?” Korra says in some surprise seeing how depressed the guy is after what happened.

Tahno looks away as Korra sits on the opposite side of him. “Look, I know we’re not exactly best friends; but I’m sorry Amon took your bending away.”

“I’ve been to the best healers in the city. Whatever Amon did to me, it’s permanent.” Both take a small pause, “You gotta get him for me.” Tahno says to Korra.

Korra’s attention focuses over to Beifong, Tenzin, and Mr. Sato who is helping with investigations. Tahno follows Beifong and Tenzin, “See you around, Avatar.” Tahno says over to Korra.

☇

The following morning, Korra heads over to the Sato Mansion. A butler escorts Korra over to where Asami, Bolin, and Mako are a beautiful pool with a small waterspout. Bolin and Pabu jump from the statue’s head with Bolin yelling, “Earth Bending Bomb!” Causing a huge splash.

“Avatar Korra, has arrived.” The butler says bowing.

“Hey Korra.” Mako greets raising a hand.

“Glad you made it.” Asami also greets.

“Welcome to paradise.” Bolin greets floating on his back with Pabu using Bolin as a boat.

“Looks you guys have settled right in.” Korra says sitting at the edge of a chair.

“Pretty much, except someone forgot to ask their father if we can stay here.” Mako says looking over at Asami.

“Yeah, but I smoothed it over with him. It’s better to ask for forgiveness than asking for permission.” Asami says.

“Korra, this is the best place ever. Watch this.” Bolin says in much better spirits. A butler comes over with a towel drying off Bolin and Paboo only for Bolin to jump back into the water.

“So, what’s the plan for today? Shopping? Makeovers?” Korra asks looking over at Mako and Bolin who are water wrestling.

“I have something different in mind.” Asami answers.

The group ends up on a racing track with two cars already going. “This is where we test our Sato Mobiles.” Asami explains the track.

“So much better than a makeover.” Korra says.

“Ever been behind the wheel?” Asami asks.

“The only thing I know how to drive is a polar bear dog.” Korra responds with some embarrassment.

“Want me to take you for a spin?” Asami offers.

The two get some safety gear and get into a car with Asami driving. She looks over at the other driver who smirks. A man holding a small white flag holds it up for the drivers to rev the engines. He swings the flag in a diagonal pattern signaling the start of the race. The two cars zoom off. At the first bend, the opponent driver quickly cuts in front of Asami making a sharp turn causing Asami to drift but she is managing to keep up with the other driver. Asami closes in on the front car and tries passing, but the opponent moves to block Asami. With some luck, she moves to the right of the car grinding a back tire against the wall. She is able to make it to first place as the other driver’s front right wheel touches Asami’s back left wheel causing him to spin out of control.

“That was amazing!” Korra leaps out of the car. “You know, I had you pegged wrong. I thought you were a prissy rich girl. No offense.” Korra says.

“It’s alright. A lot of people think I’m “daddy’s helpless little girl” but I can take care of myself. I’ve been in self-defense classes since I was little.” Asami says showing Korra how tall she was when taking the classes.

The four return to the mansion with Bolin running to the bathroom. With some direction, Korra finds the lady’s room upstairs. Bolin, Mako, and Asami wait in the lobby for Korra who is rushing past all of them making baby-sitting Tenzin’s kids an excuse.

The following day: Korra, Tenzin, and Beifong appear at the Sato Mansion. Korra tells Mako and Asami that she overheard Sato’s telephone conversation and thinks he’s involved with the Equalists. Everyone present gathers into an office and argue.

☇

Meanwhile, there’s a small series of knocks at the door. The butler opens to door and greets the outsider.

“Hi. I was told Korra and the others might be here.” A young man says.

“Oh, yes. If you could wipe your feet on the rug, I’ll lead you to them.” The butler says.

The man does so and follows the butler upstairs to the office where Mr. Sato is explaining his phone conversation. “Everyone, there’s a gentleman here to see you.” the butler announces.

Everyone’s heads turn to the door and their eyes begin to widen… “Okane?”

“Hi, everyone.” Okane greets waving a hand.

A dead silence fills the air. “Y-you’re okay.” Korra says hugging Okane.

“But how?” Tenzin asks baffled and quickly tries composing himself, “Have you eaten? Did he hurt you? How did you escape?”

“I’m fine. Nothing happened. I didn’t escape. He let me go.” Okane says group hugging Korra, Mako, and Asami. “Where’s Bolin?” Okane asks looking around the room.

“He’s probably at the pool. I’ll go get him.” Mako answers rushing off.

“How did you know we were here?” Asami asks.

“Tenzin’s wife told me.” Okane replies looking between everyone.

“Come on Bolin, there’s a surprise for you in here.” Mako says.

Okane turns around facing the door. Beifong and Tenzin look between each other with some worried expressions. Mako stands in front of the door with Bolin slowly turning the corner. The room falls dead again in silence. The only thing anyone can hear is their own heartbeats. Bolin slowly steps into the room with tear drops forming in his eyes.

“Okane? Is it really you?” Bolin breaks the silence.

“Of course it’s me.” Okane says opening his arms to hug Bolin. Bolin’s arms tighten around Okane.

“You can help with all of the investigations. It’d make stopping Amon easier.” Beifong says.

“I can’t.” Okane says.

“What do you mean? You alone were at his headquarters and know his plans.” Korra says.

“No, I don’t know anything about his plans or intentions; and I wasn’t at his headquarters, it was a temporary safe house. Even then, I can’t tell you where that safe house is.” Okane explains.

“It’s fine. We’ll talk more about this later. For now, we’re all glad you’re safe.” Beifong says.

☇

Later on, the police force went through Sato’s warehouses in search of evidence against Mr. Sato. While this is going on: Beifong, Korra, and Tenzin talk about different ideas.

“Okane is hiding something. It’s impeding with the investigations. I can’t help but feel like he’s been brain washed or something.” Beifong says.

“I’m sure whatever he’s hiding is for the greater good. Perhaps it’s bad for him to say what Amon has on him and what was threatened.” Tenzin says.

“The greater good is to bring down these Equalists. If his greater good isn’t a part of that, it’ll make him selfish.” Beifong argues.

“The only reason I can think he would be selfish would be towards the people he knows outside of us. His family, Mr. Hacci from his job, and whoever else.” Korra chimes in.

The next few days, the police force goes through every warehouse of Sato industries looking for evidence. Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Okane sit at a small table relaxing when metal benders rush into the room. Causing some panic in the four.

“Excuse me, what do you think you’re doing?” Asami raises her voice.

“We have reason to suspect there’s a hidden factory under the mansion.” Beifong answers bluntly.

“I think I would’ve noticed a factory under my own house. The lies you, people, come up with to persecute my father.” Asami says.

“Where is your father?” Tenzin asks.

“In his workshop, behind the house.” Asami replies.

Metal benders secure the perimeter of the workshop before rushing into the room checking every corner. Asami calls for her dad who is nowhere to be found. A metal bender confirms the area secure and no one being in the workshop. Beifong unsheathes the sole from her metal shoe before slamming it into the ground using vibrations just as her mother once did.

“There’s tunnel leading deep into the mountainside.” Beifong informs with Asami in disbelief.

Beifong metal bends a large portion of the floor to the side to reveal a staircase leading to a platform. She orders her men to head down and using caution while ordering Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Okane to stay put. 

As the team heads down the elevator, they find themselves at an open area of the factory. The walls lined up with robots of some kind. As they further into the entrance of the factory, the walls behind them close resulting in a loud echoing, “CLANG!”

“Did anyone of you also hear that?” Bolin asks.

“We need to get down there and find out what’s going on.” Mako says, but the police watching the four refuses under order of Chief Beifong. Mako and Bolin use some weird gimmick to make the guard trip and tie him up. 

“You need to stay put.” Mako says getting some argument from Asami.

“You need to stay here as well. I’m not gonna lose you again.” Bolin says to Okane holding onto his shoulders and looking into his eyes.

“We’ll find out what’s going on.” Mako says and the brothers head down.

Chief Beifong tries to metal bend the wall that’s keeping them in, but Mr. Sato’s voice comes in on an intercom saying that it’s pure platinum. The robots along the wall come alive and the group starts fighting. The benders do their best fighting. Tenzin using air to push the exoskeletons away, Korra using fire, Beifong jumping on one and using some metal arm blades to stab through the driver’s glass, and the other metal benders trying to bring the exoskeletons downs with their cables. Another exoskeleton uses some cables to grab to grab Beifong and toss her to the ground. Another uses electricity sending it down the wires to the metal benders. The fight ends with Korra slammed into a metal tube and Tenzin getting electrocuted with wire disk. Sato orders for them to be delivered to Amon.

While the Chi Blockers load the metal benders into the transport vans, Mako and Bolin sneak around to rescue Tenzin, Korra, and Beifong. They are caught by Sato and the mustache guy with electro-batons.

As a fight was going to break out, “Dad, stop!” Asami’s voice yells behind her father. Asami and Okane standing next to each other seeing the discrepancies of Hiroshi Sato.

Mr. Sato explains that it’s the benders that ruin everything. They are the ones who took Asami’s mother, the love of his life, and re-shaping the world to be safe from benders is the only way to avenge those who lost to everything to benders. Hiroshi extends an electro glove to Asami wanting her to join. She hesitantly takes the glove.

“I love you, dad.” Asami says shocking Hiroshi in the chest. The mustache guy comes in swinging, but Asami kicks a baton out of his hand and shocks the dude while he falls to the ground in a quick takedown.

The other chi blockers in the exo-skeletons start chasing the group. They jump down a hole in the ground. The group escapes onto a police airship. Tenzin and Beifong talk about her resigning as chief and taking Amon down outside the law. Korra and Mako talk for a bit as apologizing for not believing Korra and the offer for them to stay at Air Temple Island. Bolin and Okane stand in silence just watching them leave the Sato mansion. 

“I know this might be the worst time to bring this up, but Okane, why can’t you help with finding Amon?” Korra asks breaking the silence.

“I can only say this: it’s for my family.” Okane answers earning some worry from Bolin and Tenzin. “I know the Fire Nation is not the best of the nations, but I don’t want my family to lose themselves. He knows where they live and has men ready for his order. Sorry if it’s selfish, but I cherish my family over the people of Republic City.” Okane continues.

“How could he know if you tell us what happened?” Bolin asks.

“He always knows.” Okane answers.


	6. Arrested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting arrested... fun.

Mako, Asami, Bolin, and I arrive at Air Temple Island. Tenzin thought it’d be a good idea for me to live with them as well. Fortunately, my uncle and aunt are back in the city. Unfortunately, I lost my job. Even though Mr. Hacci knows what happened, he thought it best for me to not work. We get to the docks and are greeted by Korra, Ikki, Meelo, Jinora, and Naga. Pabu heads over to Naga. Some of the monks help carry all of Asami’s luggage, which looks like everything from the mansion.

Ikki speeds through a tour of the island pointing in different directions at place. Jinora and Meelo help the guys to the boy dorms while Ikki and Korra show Asami the girl dorms. We got settled into our rooms and went to a gathering room. Tenzin and Korra went to city hall as the new Chief Saikhan.

☇

“It was an honor serving Chief Beifong for so many years and I wish her a speedy recovery. It is with great humility that I take her place as the new chief of police. Republic City is facing a threat the world has ever seen, but there is one man who has been effective against Amon’s revolution; Councilman Tarrlok. That is why all matters involving the Equalists, I will be reporting directly to him. The police department will lend any and all resources to the councilman and his task force, until we quell this resurgence.” Chief Saikhan says.

“What is that weasel Tarrlok up to now?” Korra quietly asks Tenzin looking over at the man.

As the event settles and everyone leaves for the remainder of the day or whatever. “Tarrlok, I do not know what you did to get Chief Saikhan in your pocket, but I highly doubt it was legal.” Tenzin says approaching Tarrlock who says goodbye to people.

“Oh Tenzin, always the conspiracy theorist. Did you ever think that Saikhan simply recognizes my talents and wants what is best for the city?” Tenzin says looking over to Korra who stands next to Tenzin, “Well, Avatar Korra, long time no see. Now that you’re little pro bending distraction is over, I look forward to you rejoining the task force.” Tarrlock says.

“Huh.” Korra scoffs, “Forget it. There’s no way, I’m joining your vanity project.”

“That’s unfortunate to hear, but hopefully, you’ll come to your senses. As you have in the past.” Tarrlock says.

“Don’t hold your breath, bub. You know, Tenzin was right about you: you played me, you played Beifong, and now, you’re playing the new chief. Well, I got news for you: you need me, but I don’t need you. I’m the Avatar.” Korra says standing up to Tarrlok.

“You are, in fact, not the Avatar. You are merely a half-baked Avatar in training. Which reminds me, how is your air bending training going? Made any significant progress with that?” Tarrlok rebuttals watching Korra’s head go down, “I didn’t think so. If you don’t want to be a part of my task force, you’d best stay out of my way.” Tarrlok leaves.

Korra and Tenzin fly home for the rest of the day. They discuss on meditating on Korra’s recent hallucinations as Tenzin thinks Aang is trying to tell Korra something.

☇

We gather at the dining room to eat some dinner. I had to remind Bolin that the monks and air benders are vegetarians. After dinner, Korra is nowhere to be found. So, we head out in search. After screaming at the top of our lungs, Pabu finds Korra sitting near a cliff facing Avatar Aang Memorial Statue.

“There you are. Are you okay?” Bolin asks.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Korra replies.

“Come on, what’s wrong? You can tell us.” Mako pries.

Korra lets out a small sigh, “How can I save the city if I can’t learn to air bend. I’m the worst Avatar ever. I just feel alone.”

“Oh, that’s nonsense. You’re amazing.” Asami says.

“Yeah, and don’t forget, Aang hadn’t learned all the elements when battling the Fire Nation. He was just a little kid.” Mako says.

“And he wasn’t alone. He had his friends to help him. Look, the arena may be shut down, but we’re still a team. The new Team Avatar.” Bolin says with some excitement.

“From what Tenzin told me, I know you’re not super attuned with the spirit world, but like Aang maybe air bending is something that’ll just click for you along with the spirit world. I mean, Aang’s most difficult element was Earth until it clicked for him. I know it sounds like a broken record for me to say, “have patience” but I’m sure in the end, it’ll be worth it.” I say.

“We got your back Korra. We can save the city together.” Mako says as the four of us lay a hand on top of each other.

“Yeah, let’s do it.” Korra’s spirit lifts up as she puts her hand over everyone else.

As Korra does that, Milo comes down air farting on all of our hands. “Yeah! Let’s do it! What are we doing?” The group can’t help but laugh.

Later that night, the team gets geared up to patrol the city. Asami brings an electro-glove while everyone else remains the same. Bolin looks over at me who has on shorter gloves and a darker outfit.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you: where did you learn how to fight?” Bolin asks.

“Actually, some friends of my grandfather’s trained me when I was little. My mother also taught me what she learned from her mother.” I answer getting my last glove on.

“You’re just full of surprises.” Mako says.

“We’re all not gonna fit on Naga. Any ideas?” Korra asks.

“I may just have the solution.” Asami says.

We head over to a garage. Asami pulls up in a black, red, a chromed out car. We all get in and drive through the streets making sure to keep a low profile. Asami explains to us that her father installed police radios in every car. As she finishes, a disturbance comes in of some sort of theft and the Chi Blockers are heading in our direction. We get to the next light for a van and four motorcyclists rushing past.

Asami shifts the gears and we follow closely to them. The suspects full throttle through the one way street. Two oncoming cars slow use down a bit and a few lights down a tanker truck shows up. Korra and Bolin raise a ramp for the car to jump over the truck and continue in pursuit.

Mako wastes no time after the jump to generate and shoot electricity at a cyclist. Bolin sends small rock pellets at the other drive. The next escorts leak some sort of fog or gas in our direction making it difficult to see. Asami puts her goggles on while the rest of us cough, squint, and cover up. The suspects make a turn and Korra makes another ramp aiding Asami to accurately turn in the direction. Asami explains that they don’t know we made the turn giving us the element of surprise. She punches on the gear and pedal crashing into both of the motorcycles causing them to flip.

Unfortunately, the Chi Blockers land on the car with us. Mako fights on off while the other quickly uses their technique to disarm Bolin. I, immediately, kick the blockers bent left knee causing dislocation. Asami takes a moment to shock the blocker. I take the opportunity to throw some knives at the wires cutting Mako loose. The broke tension causes the blocker to stumble back. I get in Mako’s seat and use some agility to block against the blocker’s attacks. I block a punch with a hand and quickly punch upward at the elbow and land a second punch at the underside of the back arm aiming for a nerve or tendon. This resulting in a broken arm and a bruised nerve or tendon. I move out of the way for Mako to send one last fire kick sending the blocker to the right of the car.

We regain our focus and continue driving. We gain speed driving alongside the truck. Mako sends a lighting bolt towards the driver causing the van to flip onto it’s side. We tie up the remaining Chi Blockers. A few flashing lights from cameras appear. It’s not long that the sound of police show up to take the suspects to jail. Tarrlock shows up.

The following night, we stop by a night café for some snacks and drinks when an announcement comes in that Equalists have taken to the streets and are considered armed and dangerous. We jump into the car and head over as fast as we can. When we get to the area, the power is out, about 5 or 6 airships are hovering over with spotlights beaming down at a protest. We get out of the car to see that non benders are protesting.

“Tarrlok! You need to turn the power back on and leave these people alone.” Korra demands.

“Korra, this is no place for you and your playmates. By the way, take Mr. Renzo to jail.” Tarrlock says.

“He’s not going anywhere and neither are we. These people are normal innocent people.” Asami and Korra say. Bolin’s arms wrap around me keeping me from going anywhere.

“Enough of this, round the Equalists up.” Tarrlok orders sending metal benders to create circled platforms full of people.

Korra overpowers their bending and returns the platforms to the ground with the people safe. Tarrlok water bends at Asami’s arm as a water cable. “Hey, let me go!”

“You can’t do this.” Mako and Bolin say in frustration.

“I believe I can. They are both non benders out past curfew. Her father is a known Equalist and he has been impeding our investigations by not telling us where Amon is and what he has planned next.” Tarrlok explains, “Take them to jail as well.” Tarrlock points at the brothers.

The wires come at us and drag us towards the vans. Korra raises some earth slabs ready to fight, but we tell her it’s okay and for her to get help from Tenzin. We get cuffed and put into separate vans. Asami and I in one while the brothers go in another.

☇

Later that night, Tenzin meets up with Korra who is trying to get information about Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Okane.

“I came as fast as I could. Are your friends alright?” Tenzin asks.

“I don’t know. These knuckle heads won’t tell me anything.” Korra answers.

“I’ll handle this.” Tenzin says looking over the counter to see Chief Saikhan walking past, “Saikhan, a word please.”

“Councilman Tenzin, I’m pretty swamped at the moment. Can this wait?” Saikhan asks.

“No, it cannot. Four of Avatar Korra’s friends were wrongfully arrested earlier tonight and I’d you to release them immediately.” Tenzin politely says.

“They’re not going anywhere. They were interfering in police business.” Saikhan refutes.

“You’re so called “police business” was rounding up innocent people and claiming they were Equalists. They should be released to.” Korra says.

“All Equalist suspects are being detained indefinitely. They will be free if and when the task force deems they are no longer a threat.” Saikhan rebuttals.

“Those people are entitled to due process under the law.” Tenzin says.

“You’ll have to take that up with Councilman Tarrlok.” Saikhan says.

“Oh, I plan to. First thing in the morning at the next council meeting.” Tenzin says.

The two head home for the rest of the night. Unfortunately, Korra can’t sleep or rest and decides to head over to city hall. Korra assures Naga that she’ll be okay. Tarrlock is at his desk writing or signing papers with his assistant ready to help. Korra opens the window blowing all of the papers to the ground.

“You and I need to talk.” Korra demands.

“Are any of the other council members still here?” Tarrlok asks the assistant.

“I believe everyone has gone home for the night.” She answers timidly.

“Then you should do the same.” Tarrlok dismisses her leaving Korra and him alone. “You have something on your mind, spit it out.” He says.

“Don’t you see? You’re doing exactly what Amon says is wrong with benders. You’re using your power to oppress and intimidate people.” Korra says.

“And you don’t?” Tarrlok fires back.

“No. Of course not.” Korra refutes.

“Isn’t that what you came here to do? Intimidate me. See, that’s what I admire about you, Korra. Your willing to go to the extremes to get what you want. It’s a quality we both share.” Tarrlock says.

“You and I are nothing alike.” Korra says.

“Look, I’ll make you a deal: if you fall in line and do as I say, I’ll release your friends.” Tarrlok offers.

“That’s why you arrested them? To get to me?” Korra asks.

“I need your answer.” Tarrlok ignores the question.

With a little bit of thought, “No. You may be able to manipulate Chief Saikhan into following you; but it won’t work on me.” Korra stands her ground.

“You will regret that decision.” Tarrlock grungily says standing up to face the waterfall behind him. “You need to be stopped. You’re just as bad as Amon.” Korra says pointing her finger.

“I’ve tried to work with you Korra, but you’ve made it impossible.” Tarrlok says quickly turning to send a water attack at Korra.

Korra dodges the attack losing some of her hair and quickly uses earth bending to raise and crumble the ground towards Tarrlok making him lose his footing. She switches to fire bending sending two fire pillars at Tarrlok who quickly forms a water bubble around him for protection. When her attack is done, he quickly sends small ice shards at Korra. She is able to dodge, weave, and punch through some of the shards; but does manage to get hit by one. Tarrlok keeps the pressure up even when Korra raises a small wall for a moment. She swings her arms making the entire backside of the waterfall to turn slamming Tarrlok into the wall and over the rail.

“Still think I’m a “half-baked avatar”?” Korra asks sending an earth line pushing Tarrlok to the council meeting room. She jumps and slams a fist into the ground creating a shockwave to send benches and chairs in other directions. “What are you gonna do now? You’re all out of water pal.” Korra walks towards Tarrlock, raising her hands igniting some fire for some sort of attack.

This attack is stopped as Tarrlok begins controlling Korra’s limbs and body. “You’re in my way, Avatar; and you need to be removed.”

“You’re a blood bender.” Korra struggles to say and get control of her limbs.

“Very observant.” Tarrlok says.

“But, it’s not a full moon. How are you doing this?” Korra asks.

“There are lot of things you don’t know about me.” Tarrlok says before sending Korra to slam against a pillar. She falls unconscious.


	7. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost

The following morning, Tenzin is shaken hearing the disturbing news of city hall being attacked. He rushes over. Meanwhile, the police have already looked through everything and have given a full report to the press. In a bed, Beifong is still recovering when the news comes in also shocking her. She sits up and through some pain, she dawns her uniform and detaches the police insignia.

Beifong sneaks into the jail house and busts everyone out. Although at the wrong time as Bolin is trying to use a corner of the cell to urinate. While Asami and Mako reunite, Beifong uses her seismic sense to search for Okane. “Sorry Bolin, but Okane isn’t here. He’s nowhere in the jail system.” Beifong says.

“Well, he might’ve been taken with Korra. The only person who has seen Amon and not be harmed would be Okane.” Asami suggests.

“Let’s hope they’re doing okay.” Beifong says agreeing with Asami’s logical reasoning.

The four of them head over to where Tenzin is who is on the phone with someone and just hanging up. “Call me back if you hear anything. What’re you… You should be in the hospital. You three should be in prison.” Tenzin yells.

“We figured you need finding Korra. Turns out they have Okane again.” Beifong tells Tenzin.

“Do you have any leads?” Mako asks immediately.

“We’ve got nothing.” Tenzin replies.

“What about Naga? She could track Korra.” Mako suggests.

“I’m afraid her polar bear dog is also missing.” Tenzin shoots the idea down.

“Then where do we start?” Bolin asks.

“My guess is the maze of tunnels beneath the city.” Beifong says.

“Underground. Just like my father’s secret factory.” Asami says.

“Yeah, that makes sense. You know, when those Chi Blockers had me, it sounded like we drove into a tunnel.” Bolin says.

Mako’s eyes widen, “I know where to start looking.”

Bolin, Asami, and Mako run out. “Wherever Amon is keeping Korra and Okane, I bet my officers are down there too.” Beifong says.

“Let’s bring them all home, Lin.” Tenzin says.

The group follows Mako to a street the night Bolin was taken. He points in the direction and they follow to a 3 part street. Beifong removes the metal sole of her greaves, slams the ground, and points to the right mentioning a tunnel nearby. The group heads over seeing motorcycle tracks. Beifong metal bends the metal bars upward as a sort of gate. Mako brings up a small flame the size of a lit torch revealing multiple entry ways.

“Let’s try this way.” Mako rushes.

“What if she’s not down there?” Asami calmly says.

“Then we pick another tunnel until we find her.” Mako says a bit angrily.

“Is Mako alright? He seems kind of worried about Korra.” Asami asks Bolin. The two trailing behind everyone else.

“Yeah, we all are.” Bolin answers not understanding the question.

“I know, but you’re his brother. Do you think he likes Korra for more than just a friend?” Asami clarifies.

“What? No. That’s a load of gossip right there. Where’d you get that idea? That’s crazy talk coming out of your mouth.” Bolin tries to hide what happened.

“Come on, Bolin, spill it.” Asami orders.

“Nothing. I mean, there was that one time during the tournament when they kissed-” Bolin begins.

“They kissed?” Asami’s face saddens.

“Believe me, it hurt me too. Before I met Okane, I liked Korra. He doesn’t know that at the time, I did have some feelings for her, but after their kiss, my feelings for Okane are stronger than ever. I’m over it. I don’t think it meant anything.” Bolin says.

“I doubt that.” Asami remarks and the two continue walking.

The sound of motorcycles echo throughout the tunnel. “Hide.” Beifong orders and the group rushes behind stone columns that are designed to hold the tunnel up.

A small hidden entrance opens along the opposite wall of the tunnel for the motorcyclists to go into. Beifong waves her arm and hand along the door feeling a lever on the other side to unlock it. The group heads further sneaking through the shadows.

They come upon an area with trucks, cars, and chi blockers using some sort of rail system to deliver boxes. Another rail car comes out on the opposite side. One of the blockers mentioned a prison. The group follows Beifong sending a rail car down, but empty. Confusing the two blockers down the way, it’s in perfect position for Beifong to wrap wire cables around them and pull them into the dark tunnel for instant knockout. They are tied and leaned against a wall. Bolin and Asami are to watch over them while Tenzin, Beifong, and Mako search the prison area. Beifong using her seismic sense. They get to the cells and are met with two prison guards. They immediately take out their bolas, but Tenzin quickly sends an air blast sending both guards to a wall.

Mako runs over to pick on the blockers off, “Where are you hiding Korra?”

Beifong reaches the cell keeping her metal benders. She bends the bars and sees her men in despair. “Chief Beifong?” One of the men looks up at her gaining attention to her.

“I’m too late. That monster already took your bending, didn’t he?” Beifong asks earning a nod. “I’m so sorry. Come on, let’s get you out of here.” She says.

Mako slams the blocker into the wall. “I’ll ask you one more time: Where is she?” He pulls an arm away readying a fist with fire.

“Where’s Okane?” Tenzin asks the man.

“We don’t have the Avatar, we don’t have Objective B, we never attacked city hall… Tarrlok’s lying.” The blocker answers coughing with a raspy voice.

“What? Why would Tarrlok make up a story about being attacked?” Mako asks looking over at Beifong.

“Because he has Korra. He’s played us all.” Tenzin says with anger on his face.

The alarm system sounds off causing the group to panic and run towards the rail cars.

☇  
-Moments Ago-

“Why haven’t you asked Okane? By the way.” Asami asks.

A sigh leaves Bolin, “I don’t know. I just get nervous and don’t wanna mess things up in the relationship.” He answers.

“All I can say is, just be you. Don’t try so hard and I’m sure everything will come naturally to both you and Okane. Although, I would probably wait after this war to ask him.” Asami suggests and continues, “I haven’t known Okane for long, but he’s happy around you. Plus, I was surprised to see his fighting style in the car.”

“I was also surprised seeing him fight the day he was taken and during our vigilante nights.” Bolin says.

The alarms go off. Beifong, Tenzin, Mako, and the prisoners rush down the stairs. They all pile into the rail car, but they see a group of chi blockers waiting. Behind the cart is another cart with blockers. Bolin earth bends the walls of their tunnel to block their pursuers. Beifong metal bends a bar from the ceiling, orders everyone to brace themselves, and burrows through the ground coming up to another tunnel. Beifong earth bends an opening in the ceiling while everyone recollects themselves.

They quickly head over to city hall. The crime scene had already been repaired and cleaned. Tenzin took the initiative to contact the other council members. When Tarrlok enters and starts asking about Korra, Tenzin immediately accuses Tarrlok for the abduction of the avatar.

“What’s this nonsense? Why I do such a serious crime?” Tarrlok raises his defense.

“It’s true. Late last night, Tarrlok sent me home, but I caught him putting Korra into his car down in the garage!” A timid woman speaks out from behind a pillar of the balcony.

“Why’d you wait to tell us?” Lin asks.

“Because I was afraid of what would happen… because… Tarrlok is a blood bender. He used blood bending on Korra.” The assistant replies.

“Don’t make this any harder for yourself. Come quietly and tell us where Korra is.” Tenzin says getting into a fighting stance. Beifong also gets into a stance ready to launch her metal cables.

The three act at the same time, but Tarrlok blood bends the council members, Chief Saikhan, and the rest into submission making them pass out. Tarrlok runs getting in his car and heading back to Korra.

“Oh, man. I had this weird dream that Korra was taken by this evil blood bender… so weird.” Bolin gets up.

“Bolin, that really happened. He knocked us out.” Asami says being assisted by Mako.

Lin smacks Tenzin causing him to wake up.

“What? Are you serious? Where is he? Is he here right now?” Bolin scans the room.

“Tarrlok is long gone. I’ll send out the whole police force.” Saikhan says escorting the other council members out of the building.

“We’ve only been out for a few minutes. Perhaps we can still pick up a trail.” Lin says.

“And that trail will lead us to Korra. Let’s go.” Tenzin gestures and Team Avatar rushes outside to start looking for clues.

☇

At a small cabin in the mountains, Tarrlok returns to check on Korra who is still in a metal cage. The two talk for a bit. Korra, apparently meditated. In doing so, she connected with Avatar Aang who showed her that Yakone, a blood bender who used his ability to commit crimes throughout Republic City, is Tarrlok’s father. Tarrlok explains to Korra that his father wanted to rule the underbelly through crime; while Tarrlok wants to be seen as the “savior” to Republic City. Their conversation ends with Korra teasing him sending him into a fit and back upstairs to see Amon, his lieutenant, and other chi blockers somehow appeared. 

Tarrlok blood bends everyone, but somehow, Amon is able to push through, and ultimately, taking Tarrlok’s bending away permanently. Amon sends his men downstairs to retrieve the Avatar while he puts Tarrlok into his transport vehicle. Amon warns the men to not under estimate her. They don’t listen as Korra uses an arm bend to dangle from the metal bars that are on top of the cage to escape being electrocuted. She plays along with the charade, yelling from being “shocked”. When the chi blockers open the cage, they find Korra laying on her side. This makes it easier for Korra to fire bend towards the group and makes it outside with Amon’s attention directly on her.

She immediately sends ice spears at Amon, he dodges some of them and runs after Korra. She slides down a snowy hill making a quick escape. She manages to snow sled down, but gets tripped by a random uproot. Korra slides the rest of the way down and passes out for a bit before Naga finds her. They get back to the city and Naga howls alerting Mako and the group of Korra’s location.

“Korra!” Tenzin exclaims as the group sees her scared, worn out, and just awful. She opens her eyes, “Oh thank goodness.” Tenzin sighs in relief.

“Where’s Tarrlok? How’d you get away?” Beifong asks.

“Give her some space!” Mako orders, pushing everyone aside to carry Korra over to Tenzin’s Bison.

“We still need to find Okane.” Bolin says looking over at the others.

“We will. We should regroup, rest, and recover.” Tenzin suggests.

☇

“Sir, we have word that Objective B has disappeared completely. We questioned Tarrlok, but he doesn’t know where he is. He says that the boy had already been gone when he got to his prison cell.” Amon’s lieutenant reports.

“Spend as much time to look for him. Lead him to the Avatar and that group. But search discreetly. Do not make big scenes.” Amon orders.

“Yes sir.” The lieutenant confirms the order and leaves.

Amon dismisses everyone from his “war room” and enters a secret back door. In it, Hiroshi Sato is busy making blueprints for new machines. Electrostatic fields, flying machines with torpedoes and bombs… etc.

“Where’s Objective B?” Amon asks Hiroshi.

“I just heard through the door. I have no idea where he is. My only guess is he’s somewhere in the sewer system if he successfully escaped from his cell. Maybe he found a way to use the vents or something.” Hiroshi suggests.

Amon leaves, leaving Hiroshi to himself. In a fit of frustration, Amon breaks a chair. “Where is Objective B?”


	8. Under Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dark day for Republic City.

While Korra fully recovers with food and friendships, Okane is not in a lucky position. A metal door opens and out of the shadows, Hiroshi Sato enters with an annoyed look on his face.

“I don’t know what Amon sees in you to be his “next in line,” It should be me of all people. I’m the one who designs his ships and machinery, I’m the only who made your special little present for when Amon says say the word. Well, you won’t have to worry about that ever again. You’ll be stuck in here and die. No one is going to save you. You’ll learn the true horror of benders, they don’t care about non-benders, they’re selfish and tyrannical.” Hiroshi babbles on.

“This makes you selfish and tyrannical. Amon wants to Equalize the world. What happens after, who will lead them? Amon will become the dictator, but you’ll see him grow into a tyrant. With that kind of power, it’ll slowly kill him and forever be a curse upon anyone who sits in that non-existent throne. I agree with you, I don’t know why Amon chose me of all the people who follow him to be his successor. You keeping me in here only to further your own gains. The only gain you have is the love of your daughter, which you’ll never get ever again.” Okane speaks up, quickly getting a punch to the gut.

“Don’t you dare bring my daughter into this. I will win her love and respect when all of this over. In the meantime, you can watch this city burn.” Hiroshi says tearing off the blinds of a window that shows the city.

“She won’t love nor forgive you. You’ll only demand it from her out of her own fear. Fear doesn’t give true love. It’s fake. You don’t deserve to be her father. You’re no better than the “selfish and tyrannical” benders you want to fight against.” Okane speaks up again earning another punch. Hiroshi slams the metal door behind him and rejoins with Amon in an airship.

“The time has come for this city to be mine.” Amon says.

☇

\- Moments ago -

Tenzin assures his children that everything is going to be alright and the search for Okane is still ongoing. In the meantime, everyone gathers into the dining area to eat breakfast, mainly Korra who is regaining her strength back. Korra reveals to Tenzin and Lin that Tarrlok is Yakone’s son and Tarrlok’s whereabouts. Pema gathers the dishes with Asami’s help and washes them together.

Mako walks in with an empty pot, “Hey, can you boil some water? Korra needs more tea.”

Asami looks over, “You’re a fire bender, boil it yourself.”

Pema leaves the room to give the two some privacy. Mako is still lost as to why Asami is upset or mad. “Is there something we need to talk about?” He asks her.

“I’ve noticed how you treat Korra. You have feelings for her, don’t you?” Asami gets right down to the chase.

“What? No, she was taken by a crazy blood bender. How else was I supposed to react?” Mako defends himself.

“I like Korra, but you’ve been keeping the truth from this whole time.” Asami says.

“The truth? The truth about what?” Mako asks still not getting the picture.

“You’re really gonna make me say it?” Asami asks.

“Yes, because I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Mako says getting Asami to understand.

“The kiss, Mako. I know.” Asami says.

“I-... Well-...” Mako stumbles a bit, then makes a grunting noise, “Bolin told you, didn’t he?”

“Don’t blame your brother for what you did. Do you like Korra or not?” Asami asks the same question.

“Look, everything is goin crazy right now. Can we worry about our relationship for after?” Mako dances around the question touching Asami’s hand.

“Well, there might not be a relationship to worry about after.” Asami quickly snatches her arm away and walks out of the kitchen area in a fit of anger.

Outside, Lin and Tenzin are talking. Well, more of Tenzin fumbling over his words trying to ask Lin to watch the kids while he goes to a council meeting. Lin agrees to watching them, but wasn’t prepared for Meelo to going to the bathroom in his pants. 

☇

“Is everything ready?” Amon asks.

“Yes sir, everyone knows what to do and where to go.” Amon’s lieutenant answers.

“Perfect. Now, Hiroshi Sato… would you be so kind as to tell me where Objective B is?” Amon says turning around to face Hiroshi.

“Why are you asking me? I don’t know where that kid is. What does it matter?” Hiroshi asks with some sweat showing on his forehead.

“He’s my successor. If you thought I would pick you, you’re dead wrong. You and I are both old and continuing to age. For Objective B, he’s young and full of life. He has the eyes of perspective. Sure, he may see me as a dictator, but I told him that all I want is to eradicate this world of benders. I spent too much time and resources planning for his rise. I had you make the special gift for him. It’s almost time for this part of the plan to start. I just need to know where you put Objective B; or perhaps, I should get Team Zeta to search your living space for any clues.” Amon threatens.

“Search the place, you won’t find anything because I didn’t take him.” Hiroshi continues to defend himself.

Amon faces the front of the ship, “Send Zeta Team to Hiroshi’s living space. Trash the place for clues or anything. Have their squad leader report only to me with their findings. It’s time for the show to begin.” Amon orders his lieutenant who nods.

☇

Looking around this room that’s poorly lit by a single candle that’s almost down to the last few inches of wax. I’ve shifted my feet so I wouldn’t get any on them. I hear the door to an outside room open but near to no footsteps can be heard. I fight my way making my chair move and hopefully make enough noise to whomever is out there to hear me. I fall over breaking the chair in the process, which undoes the rope that’s tied me to it. I use all my strength to bang my hand on the door.

It does open, but I’m greeted to the masks of chi blockers who rush to get me out of the place. Turns out, it’s been Hiroshi’s living space within an underground system with Amon’s war table. Full of maps, blueprints, and other papers. I hold onto the shoulder of a chi blocker who helps me outside for fresh air. As soon as I take in that deep breath, the sound of explosions can be heard in the distance.

“We’ll meet up with Amon to deliver Objective B at the landing site. For now, we’ll stay low and out of sight. We wouldn’t want the Avatar and her friends to show up.” A strong sounding woman says.

“Let’s get him some food and clean clothes.” The man who helped me stand suggests.

The thought of food and water rushes through my body and brain making me focus on the man who has mentioned food.

“Can you stand?” The man asks.

“I think so.” I reply slowly stand to my feet, a bit wobbly, but it’ll have to do if I’m going to keep up with them. I know I should just make a run for it and fight, but I’m too weak. They’ll immediately overpower me with their fluid motions.

They take me to a nearby restaurant and take shelter. The owner is an Equalist and follows the leader of this team’s orders. The older man and his wife rush around the restaurant preparing food and their upstairs bath for me to use.

“Here. Some noodle-soup should help with your cold. After getting cleaned up, you’ll have more food.” The older woman says.

I look into the bowl. A golden broth with thick noodles, cabbage, carrots, some beets, and little chunks of chicken. I slowly eat the food.

“Poor thing. What happened to him?” The woman asks the chi blockers.

“Let’s just say he was kept in a dark room out of jealousy. He’s Amon’s successor.” The leader answers earning some gasp from the owners.

“The successor to Amon? It is an honor to help in your time of need.” The husband says.

☇

On the rooftop of City Hall, Tenzin makes his way over to the rooftop door. Something causes his body to shake and he dodge an electrified rope. Three Equalists posing as window cleaners descend to the ground. Two of them throw their bolas holding Tenzin’s arms so he couldn’t bend while the other fly kicks. Tenzin easily dodge and creates an air spout under him causing the third man to hit a wall. The other two Equalists go for a ride swing around and around until the let go and are launched to another rooftop.

Tarrlok’s former assistant opens the rooftop door. “Am I glad to see you.” She says.

“The other council members, are they alright?” Tenzin asks.

“I’m afraid not. They’ve all been captured. The entire city rests in your hands now.” The assistant answers.

Tenzin makes his way to a room where Saikhan and other police personnel are. Apparently, all rescue ships have been sabotaged and there’s a lot of Republic City airships that are under attack. 

“Chief Saikhan.” Tenzin announces himself.

“Tenzin, am I glad to see you. I was afraid you had been captured too.” Saikhan expresses his relief.

“I’m the only council member left. What’s the status?” Tenzin asks.

“Amon has launched simultaneous attacks across the bureaus and our forces are spread too thin.” Saikhan summarizes the situation, “We also have some intel on the whereabouts of Okane Renzo. His codename within the Equalists is Objective B. I don’t know what it means, but we can’t move in to get him out. The team that is sheltering him in a restaurant are strong.” Saikhan continues.

Tenzin strokes his beard thinking of a plan. “I need to send a wire.” He says over to the phone operators.

“To whom, sir?” One of the operators respond.

“The general of the United Forces.” Tenzin answers.

The police in the hallways are running around hurrying to their designated positions, but soon, gas flows through the vents causing everyone to cough and pass out.

“Your wire has been sent.” The male operator says.

“Chief, the phone lines just went dead.” The female operator says looking over.

An alarm sounds off and the lights go down. The Equalists have cut the power off. Saikhan gets two flashlights and tosses one to Tenzin. The same gas pours into the small room. Saikhan quickly closes the vent, but gas manages to seep through under the door.

“We need to get out of here. Everyone stay close to me.” Tenzin orders and they go down the hall. Tenzin air bends an air bubble around them letting them be safe from the gas.

When they make it outside, they are greeted to six mecha tanks. Three of them hold their arms up with flat surfaces on them. A high hum can be heard as they are powered. The metal benders including Saikhan get magnetized to the mecha tanks and are put into Equalist transports. Tenzin does his best fending off the mecha tanks, but one of them fires a cable claw at Tenzin pushing him into a wall. Tenzin quickly cushions his fall with a bit of air before passing out. The last thing he sees is chi blockers using their bolas to capture the phone operators and technicians. The transport Saikhan is being held in drives off.

The loud roar of Asami’s car speeds up towards Tenzin and the others. Bolin and Korra raise a ramp and the four of them jump out crashing the car into a mecha tank and the force pushes the mecha tank into another. Bolin, Korra, and Mako launch attacks at four oncoming tanks. Mako and Korra’s attacks don’t really do anything while Bolin’s boulder takes one out. The one Mako fire bends at launches a claw at Bolin who quickly uses the ground under him to launch him to the right. Mako sends a fire wave at the tank, but gets caught by a claw and gets electrocuted. Mako does his best to withstand the electricity and redirects the current back at the tank.

Korra sends two steams of water down a tanks exhaust pipes causing it to malfunction. Bolin sends an earth wave under the tank causing it to fall on its back. Two chi blockers load Tenzin's body into a transport, but they get surprised by Asami who electrocutes them and quickly takes four of the down. Tenzin thanks her as he regains himself and rushes to join the fight.

☇

Overhead, Hiroshi is looking through a spyglass seeing Asami helping them. “Tenzin has escaped. I can’t stand to see Asami fighting with those benders.” He says.

“It won’t take long for their capture and you’ll have your daughter back.” Amon says, “That’s if you tell me the truth about Objective B.” He continues.

“What truth? I’ve already told you, I don’t know where that kid is. He’s probably in a hideout or something.” Hiroshi continues to lie.

☇

“Thank you, kids. If you hadn’t shown up, I would be on my way to Amon.” Tenzin thanks them.

“Uh, guys… look.” Mako alerts the group pointing at Air Temple Island. An Equalist airship is hovering over.

“Oh no.” Tenzin remarks as the look of his worst fears had shown up.

“By the way, has Saikhan located Okane yet?” Bolin asks Tenzin.

“He gained intel not too long ago. He’s being holed up in a restaurant somewhere within the city. From the intel, Okane had been starved and dehydrated in a dark room. The chi blockers that are keeping guard are taking care of him. The suspicion on who took him is up in the air. We can’t rescue Okane right now. I have faith that the chi blockers that are with him are taking care of his well-being.” Tenzin says.

“He’s strong Bolin. We need to have some faith in Okane. For now, we need to help Beifong and the air kids.” Asami reassures Bolin.

“You’re right.” Bolin agrees and follows Tenzin back to Air Temple Island.

☇

The airship launches an anchor claw into the ground. A small group of chi blockers use the cable to land. The lieutenant is also with them. Lin orders for the family to remain calm, but Pema yells because the baby is coming. This causes worry among the group. She is taken inside along with the other kids. Lin gets to the courtyard. The white lotus guards held back the first wave of chi blockers, but a second airship arrives with more. The lieutenant joins the group and leads the charge towards Lin. She launches her cables wrapping them around two blockers and slams them against each other.

Beifong uses her strength to fight the group off, but the lieutenant uses his sticks to electrify the cables. From nowhere, Jinora air blasts the dude to the top of a roof. Ikki travels on an air sphere knocking chi blockers at a certain distance. Lin orders for the girls to get back inside, but Meelo uses air bending around his butt and manages to go full aggro against chi blockers. To Lin’s amazement, they are the finest air benders Tenzin could ever raise. The white lotus guards use rope to tie the blockers up and take to the basement. Lin approves of the kids’ fighting and the help. The sound of an air bison alerts them that Tenzin is here. The kids run over to greet their father. 

“Oh thank goodness, you’re alright.” Tenzin hugs his kids.

“We caught the bad guys.” Meelo says.

“You let them fight? You release what could’ve happen?” Tenzin looks over at Lin.

“I would’ve been toast if it weren’t for them. You should be proud, you’ve taught them well.” Lin defends herself. “Go on, be with your wife.” She gestures towards the area she is at.

Tenzin runs ahead of everyone. He hears a baby cry and runs over to the source. He sees Pema has given birth to a boy. They spend some time together before the other kids show up and soon the group. Bolin and Asami are attending to Tenzin’s Bison. The sweet moment lasts for a short time as Korra says that more airships are coming to the island. They rush out of the room towards the courtyard to see two more airships on their way.

“What do you wanna do?” Korra asks Tenzin.

“I need to protect my family. Get them away from this conflict as far away as possible.” Tenzin says.

“If you’re leaving, I’m coming with you. No arguments. You and your family are the only air benders in this world. I’m gonna let Amon take your bending away.” Lin says.

“Thank you, Lin.” Tenzin shows gratitude. “Korra, I need you to find a place to hide for the time being. Find a way to get Okane first.” Tenzin suggests.

“I’m not giving up.” Korra refutes.

“I’m not asking you to. I’ve sent word to the United Forces. When I know my family is safe, I’ll come back with reinforcements.” Tenzin explains.

“What you’re saying is, we need to be patient.” Korra says.

Tenzin places his hand on her shoulder, “You’re learning well.” He praises.

On the side, Bolin and Asami are updating Lin on Okane’s situation. “If you plan on rescuing Okane, you might need to go undercover to do it. I know Okane is strong and he is technically in good hands, whatever Amon is planning for Okane, it can’t be good.” Lin suggests.

The group says their goodbyes to each other. Two airships follow the three bison while one airship anchors on the island. The white lotus fights off the chi blockers covering the avatar’s escape.

Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami mount Naga and they run. On their way down the side of the island, the lieutenant meets them and tries getting the jump on them, but Naga leaps into the air and swats the dude off the cliff. They jump into the water with Korra providing a bubble for them to breath while Naga’s legs propel them towards the city. 

☇

Okane gets himself cleaned up and regains his strength. He takes off a metal bar in the bathroom and surprises the leader with the swing to the head making her fly against a wall of the restaurant. “It’s now or never.” Okane says quickly leg sweeping another blocker off his feet and throws the metal bar at the other blocker. He grabs a chair and trashes the restaurant’s entrance blocking them inside. Okane quickly runs down the streets and loses them, but quickly runs into two more chi blockers. He fly kicks one of them and keeps the momentum to continue running.

His mind fills with directions to go and what to do. He continues running, he manages to lose pursuers and rests to catch his breath for awhile. “The city is going down. I need to keep moving and find Bolin.” Okane talks to himself. He looks up to see the airships surrounding Air Temple Island and fears the worst. Two airships divert following three air bisons. A chi blocker jumps down a ledge behind Okane who quickly turns around and prepares to fight.

“You’re pretty clever. I don’t understand why you’re fighting your destiny. All Amon wants is for someone like you to be equal with everyone.” The blocker says.

“I’m not going to be Amon’s successor. I refuse to do that to the people that matter in my life. I refuse to let that be my legacy.” Okane says preparing for combat.

The Chi blocker throws a pair of bolas at Okane. He dodges and they run towards each other. They fend each other off quite nicely. The blocker lands a solid kick to Okane’s stomach sending Okane close to the edge, but not enough to fall into the ocean. He stands up and regains himself. The blocker runs up to a flying kick, but Okane quickly grabs the leg and forces the chi blocker to slam on their back, takes their mask off, and places a hand on the blockers forehead.

“There’s something nobody knows besides Amon. You’ll see what it is for a moment, but you’ll forget it even happened.” Okane says earning some confusion.

Okane covers the blockers mouth with the mask as a violent spray of electricity shoots out of Okane’s hand. The blocker squirms and cries as the amount of electricity travels further down his body. Okane stops and breaks the blockers leg and flings him against a wall head first. He runs away from the scene traveling along the edges of the city and sneaks around more. He manages to use stealth to knock a blocker out and take the suit and mask to disguise himself.

☇

“Sir, we just got word from Team Zeta. Objective B has escaped them and is now loose on the streets.” An operator for Amon says.

“Alert the entire force, I want him to lead us to the avatar. Find him and keep a distance. Report back to me of their findings.” Amon orders the operator.

☇

Tenzin tries getting his bison to hurry the pace as the airships close in on them. An airship launches a net, Lin quickly uses a cable to cut the net and another cable to hold the line the net was attached to. She turns to look at the saddened and worried faces of the air family.

“Whatever happens to me, don’t turn back!” Lin shouts for everyone to hear.

“Lin, what are you doing?” Tenzin turns his head around with shock on his face.

Lin runs along the back and tail of the bison and propels herself on top of the airship. Lin metal bends a part of the hull and runs along tearing a large metal plate of the hull with her. A small explosion erupts causing the airship to slowly fall. She uses another metal part of the ship to launch her to the next one. She begins metal bending, but is stopped by two bolas that tie his arms and legs. They deliver a small shock after. The airship pulls away stopping their pursuit of the air nation.

“That lady is my hero.” Meelo states.

“Yes, she is.” Tenzin says saddened a bit and they continue.

☇

“We should get moving.” Mako says holding Korra in his arms.

The group looks at Air Temple Island. They turn back and head more into the sewer system. Asami is leaning on the side of the tunnel looking between Mako and Korra. Bolin’s face saddens. Asami quickly goes to comfort him.

“I just want all this to end. I wanna tell Okane how I really feel is all.” Bolin says.

“You will, or he’ll tell you how he really feels… or you could both say it at the same time. Everything will be okay. Promise yourself that you’ll be strong for Okane. I’m sure he did the same.” Asami says.

☇

Later at night, it starts raining. Lin is forced onto her knees seeing Amon. “Tell me where the Avatar is and I’ll let you keep your bending.” He says coming right out of the gates.

“I won’t tell you anything, you monster.” Lin stays quiet.

“Very well.” Amon says and takes Lin’s bending away.

☇

“Sir, we’ve received a message from the avatar. The Equalists have completely taken Republic City. How do you wanna respond.” A wire operator says.

“Tell her we’ve be arriving in three days time and that I look forward to retaking Republic City together.” A young man with a red coat, blackish hair, and pale skin says.

“Right away, General Iroh.” The operator says and rushes back to do his job.


	9. Fleet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Iroh ll is here.

“It is a glorious day, my Equalist brothers and sisters. Amon has torn down the tyrannical bending government. He has declared bending illegal; and he has the avatar on the run. Our great leader has a vision for the future. One day, the bending of this world will no longer exist and everyone will be equal. The United Forces are on their way; but we will prevail.” Hiroshi Sato makes his speech upon a stage in front of City Hall. Mecha Tanks and chi blockers fill the streets. Equalist airships liter the sky. A giant mask of Amon has been place over the face of Avatar Aang’s statue and the staff now has banners.

Standing in a chi blocker outfit next to Hiroshi is Okane. There are two other chi blockers towards the back of the crowd who silently leave the premises, but this catches the eye of Okane. The crowd disperses and all chi blockers leave. Okane investigates where the two had gone, but it leads to a giant boulder. The immediate thought that it was Korra and Mako who were here fills his hope. He makes his way through the streets, grabbing a bag full of papers to act like he has something important to do.

When he gets to the docks, a long stretch of empty concrete, he realizes that there’s a sewer tunnel at the very end. His attention is refocused as another chi blocker meets up with him.

“Hey!” They call out and continue, “Glad I caught up when I did. Amon is pulling everyone back towards the center of the city.”

Okane looks behind the chi blocker seeing no one is around. He shocks her and flings her over the side of the dock way. She crashes into a wall and is passed out. Okane leaves her the bag of mail papers and quickly runs towards the edge seeing his remembrance was right about the sewer opening.

☇

I head into the sewer opening, keeping my mask on to help with the stench. I quickly hide as coming up is an open clearing full of homeless people who have made their own society. I look around and spot Naga from a distance. I slowly make my way over, careful not to disturb anyone sleeping. Once I get to the fire pit I toss a coin getting the loud ring to wake up people close by.

“Uh, guys… Chi blocker.” Asami quickly stands up and moves to strike.

“Wait. I’m not a chi blocker. I’ve been dressed like one for past few days.” I say throwing my hands up in surrender. I take the mask off seeing everyone’s smiling faces.

“Okane!” Bolin yells hugging me and crying.

“You’ve escaped. How?” Mako asks.

“It was tough. Turns out, Hiroshi was the one who abducted me from prison. He had a secret living space and within there, had a secret room. I know what Amon has planned for me, but I want to save it for Tenzin and Beifong.” I answer.

“Wait, my father starved you?” Asami asks.

“I know, it was interesting to think about, but for what Amon has planned, Hiroshi was jealous. The group of chi blockers who held me in a restaurant are known as Team Zeta. They’re responsible for extracting me from wherever Amon knows I’ll be. Thankfully, he doesn’t know I’m down here.”

☇

On an island with a tall tower, Amon has been lining benders up to be “purified.” Slowly taking everyone’s bending away.

“Have you found Objective B yet?” Amon asks his lieutenant.

“No sir. Team Zeta is still recovering. From what reports have told me is that he’s exceptionally dangerous. Breaking a leg, causing amnesia, and even infiltrating our ranks as a chi blocker. He’s a master at all this.” The lieutenant answer and continues, “I’ve sent out some mecha tanks to sweep the city.”

☇

The following morning, the team heads out from the tunnel and look out over the bay trying to see if the United Forces have arrived. The five of them crouch with Bolin laying flat on his stomach using a spyglass. Okane crouches next to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

“We need to help the United Forces anyway we can.” Korra says.

“They’re here.” Mako quickly says. Through the fog, the ships of the United Forces come through.

As the ships approach the city, Korra and Mako find it odd that there’s no airships nor mecha tanks along the coast line. There’s no resistance. A few quiet moments go by and random explosions emerge next to the ships.

“Mines… Korra, help them deal with the mines.” Okane says and she dives into the water and swims over.

The loud humming of something catches our attention. Mako uses the spyglass to look within the city. He spots multiple things moving. A big group of flying vehicles hones in on the ships dropping bombs and torpedoes. Korra comes out of the water in a water spout and raises small icebergs in front of one of the flying vehicles causing it to loose a wing. It skims along the water and crashes into Korra’s water spout causing her to fall. General Iroh and his men do their best fighting against the bi-planes, but they’re too fast for some of their attacks.

“Where does Hiroshi find the time to invent more things?” Bolin asks.

“What can we do to help?” Okane asks.

“We can’t really do a lot. We’re not water people or have a boat.” Asami answers.

Korra water bends a torpedo around her and back at a bi-plane. The bridge of the general’s ship explodes. Korra quickly grabs the general and brings him back to the underground area.

☇

Korra heals the general’s wounds, “I was prepared to deal with Sato’s mecha tanks, not these new high speed aircraft.” General Iroh ll says.

“I know, everytime we think we beat Amon… he out smarts us.” Korra says.

“Any time we come with a plan, they come up with a better one.” Bolin adds.

“Amon is winning so far, but we’re not out of fight yet.” General Iroh ll says.

“I like this man’s confidence. So, how are we not out of the fight?” Bolin asks.

“A second wave of reinforcements are on their way, but I need to warn them. Do you still have a way to get a message out?” General Iroh ll asks holding his arm. During the small battle, a bomb was heading towards him; but he survived somehow.

“I know just the man for the job.” Korra says.

As we head over to the homeless man that’s been helping us, I’m somewhat lost in thought about how this whole thing will end. On one hand, Amon is defeated and everything can go back to normal. On the other, I don’t know if Amon is a man of his words. The pieces of the puzzle as for his plans for my future are connected, just missing the one final piece for me to tell the others. Even then, I still don’t want to tell everyone what his plan is.

The homeless man gets his equipment and plugs wires in, “And whom am I sending this message to?” He asks looking up at General Iroh ll.

“Commander Bumi, second division of the United Forces.” General Iroh ll answers.

“Tenzin’s brother?” Korra asks clarifying.

“Yes, a bit of a wild man; but he’s the bravest soldier you’ll ever meet.” General Iroh ll says.

The homeless man stretches his arms, hands, and wrists getting ready to send the message, “Ready sir.” He announces.

“Fleet ambushed and destroyed by Equalist Aircraft. Meet at Red Sand Island until I give the signal. Do not approach the city until you get the all-clear.” General Iroh ll instructs.

“Hey, what’s this guy’s name again?” I whisper to Bolin.

“The homeless man or the damaged man?” He questions.

“The homeless.” I answer specifically.

“That’s Gommu. I forgot you two haven’t formally met.” Bolin says.

We head over to a tent with a pretty decent table and Gommu places a map of the city in front of us. “Now here comes the hard part. We need to ground those aircraft; otherwise, Bumi’s fleet won’t help reclaim the city.” General Iroh ll says running his fingers along the map.

Mako steps forward point towards a mountain range, “The planes flew in from this direction, perhaps the airfield is somewhere along these mountains.” He informs.

“Everyone get ready. . . We leave at dawn.” General Iroh ll says dismissing everyone.

As we walk towards our stuff, Korra stops us, “Wait, I can’t go with you at dawn. I’m sick and tired of hiding from Amon. It’s time I face him.” Korra announces.

“That’s not a good idea. We need to stick together.” General Iroh ll steps in.

“I’m not waiting for him to hunt me down. My gut is telling me it’s time to end this, on my terms.” Korra continues.

“Korra, this is not a mission you should be handling on your own.” General Iroh ll advises.

“She won’t be. I’m going with you.” Mako says walking over to Korra.

“My grandfather would respect the Avatar’s thinking. So will I.” General Iroh ll states.

“Okane, you should go with Mako and Korra as well. I know we just got you back, but you also need to face him and solve your mystery.” Bolin suggests.

“Wait, what?” Is the only response I could give.

“The way this battle is going. Okane, I’m sorry to say. . . Bolin’s right. Somehow, you’re technically in the middle of this crossfire.” Asami agrees.

I look up at Bolin who gives a reassuring smile and a nod, “I’ll go. Be safe for me.” I say walking over to Mako and Korra.

The three of us put on our chi blocker disguises. Mako and Bolin bro hug. Korra and Bolin hug, as well as, Naga going along with Bolin. I pack everything handing Asami her electro glove after she places a kiss on Mako’s cheek. Bolin hugs me and I hug back.

“Stay safe and be strong.” Bolin says.

We set off in our separate directions with Gommu and the other homeless people cheering for our victory in winning Republic City. Mako and I stay close to Korra as we walk into the ocean. Korra water bends a bubble around us was we walk towards Air Temple Island. When we get to the island. We sneak our way in, putting our masks on, and heading towards the front of the island. We spot Amon getting into an airship and leaving. We make our way towards the stairs, but a familiar voice calls to us three.

“Hey, what are you two doing here?” He calls out.

“These two just transferred. I briefed them about tonight’s rally. We’re heading there now, sir.” I quickly say letting Korra and Mako not speak.

“Good man. You two, finish whatever is you’re doing here and get to the arena. You, follow me.” The leitanent orders.

“Yessir.” I respond and walk diagonally left behind the leitanent.

“Have you found Objective B or heard anything?” He asks.

“No sir. The most I found were two heavily injured. Two separate docks. One seemed to have suffered from electrocution to the face, a broke leg, and a possible concussion. The second seemed to have been delivering mail or something when thrown against a wall. The tracks go cold from there.” I inform.

“He sounds more dangerous than Amon. I hope Amon has picked his successor wisely.” He states.  
We get on a boat with others and quickly make our way over to the arena. The leitanent stands me a bit off stage, but close enough to a back door to slip by; however, in the position I’m in, it’s perfect to strike an ambush or even wait for Korra and Mako to do something.


End file.
